Sussuro do pecado
by beatrizpattz
Summary: —Sussurro do Pecado— traz Ria que, como assistente executiva de Lucas, apareceu em vários livros anteriores da série incluindo Escrava da Sensação e Meu para possuir. Este romance ocorre em um tempo passado, e conta a história de como Ria encontrou seu companheiro changeling, Emmett, e se tornou parte dos DarkRiver. Também nos mostra outro vislumbre do passado do clã DarkRiver.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Gazeta de São Francisco **_

_**2 de agosto de 2072 **_

_**RONDA DA CIDADE **_

_**Problemas em Chinatown?**_

A força policial está se recusando a confirmar ou negar os rumores de uma nova família do crime organizado na cidade. Os comentários nas ruas é que esta quadrilha — conhecida pelo —V— preto rabiscado nos locais de seus crimes — pretende assumir o comando de todas as operações ilegais dentro de São Francisco. Até agora, V tem concentrado seus esforços em Chinatown, mas nossas fontes dizem que eles planejam se estender por toda a baía.

Smith Jenson, o telepata que atua como Relações Públicas para o governo local, tem declarado publicamente que a ameaça V é insignificante. Nós discordamos veementemente. Enquanto os Psys como o Sr. Jenson e seus colegas estejam seguros em seus apartamentos nos arranha-céus, humanos e changelings no chão estão começando a sentir os efeitos desta nova ameaça. Não houve nenhuma morte ainda, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Este repórter acredita que o governo local precisa assumir a responsabilidade. Se eles não o fizerem, São Francisco poderá escapar de seu controle.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO UM**

Sua calça estava despedaçada, Ria pensou, olhando fixa e incompreensivelmente as solas dos seus pés. Onde estavam seus sapatos? Perdidos em algum lugar no beco onde aquele bastardo tentou estuprá-la como — sinal — da taxa de proteção que sua família se recusou a pagar.

Algo tremulou acima de seus ombros e a envolveu, morno e espesso. Um cobertor. Ela segurou apertado e então se retraiu assim que suas palmas sangrentas fizeram contato com a lã. Suas mãos se espalmaram. Livre, o cobertor começou a deslizar para o chão da grande van dos paramédicos.

— Estou com você. — Seguindo a voz profunda, ela piscou para ver um rosto que ela não conhecia. O changeling que lançou seu atacante contra a parede era loiro de olhos azuis, lembrando-lhe do seu convencido irmão mais jovem, Ken. Este homem... ele era feito de material mais rude, sua mandíbula sombreada, seus olhos da rica cor âmbar de uísque envelhecido, seu cabelo espesso e escuro, umas cem tonalidades de marrons e ouro entrelaçadas.

— Vamos, querida, fale comigo.

Ela tragou, tentado achar as palavras mas elas se perderam no caminho dentro do caos de seu cérebro, deixando-a muda. Ao invés disso, sua mente se encheu com o terror dos momentos que passou naquele beco apenas a minutos da casa de sua família, em uma das ruas ao redor do alvoroço de Chinatown. Levou meros segundos para que tudo mudasse. Em um momento ela estava sorrindo, e no próximo, sua ansiedade pelo término da última aula da noite deu lugar para a dor e o choque enquanto ele lhe batia e esmurrava. Uma explosão suave de mandarim, tão inesperada, tão bem-vinda que atravessou a névoa de dor e medo. Ela olhou pra cima novamente, atônita. Este homem, este estranho estava falando com ela no idioma de sua avó, perguntando se estava bem. Ela movimentou a cabeça e achou as palavras para dizer:

— Eu falo inglês.

Ela raramente tinha que dizer isto. Diferente de sua mãe meio caucasiana, Ria herdou pouco de sua avó a não ser pelos seus ossos. Seu cabelo era liso e fino, porém de um marrom escuro, não completamente preto. Seus olhos eram um pouco amendoados, mas só se alguém observasse cuidadosamente. Ela conseguiu a maioria de suas características de seu pai completamente americano de olhos e cabelos castanhos.

— Qual é seu nome, meu bem? — Uma mão cobriu sua bochecha. Ela vacilou, mas esta mão, apesar de grande, era gentil. E paciente. Ela relaxou no seu calor por longos minutos, percebendo os calos que falavam de um homem acostumado a trabalhar com as mãos.

— Ria. Quem é você?

— Emmett — ele disse, sem ironia na voz. — E eu estou responsável por você.

Sua sobrancelha enrugou, a Ria real buscando uma saída através da névoa de choque.

— Quem é você para estar responsável por mim?

— Eu sou grande, eu sou forte e eu estou puto da vida que alguém ousou tocar em uma mulher no meu turno.

Ela piscou. — Seu turno?

— Dorian faz parte de minha equipe. — ele disse, movimentando a cabeça para o homem loiro que tinha transformado seu atacante em um saco de ossos quebrados. — Queria que ele não tivesse feito um trabalho tão bom — eu teria gostado de sangrar o merdinha eu mesmo.

Ria não estava acostumada à violência, mas ela soube sem sombra de dúvida que este homem era um changeling, que ele podia se transformar em um leopardo com um simples pensamento — e que o leopardo não teria nenhum problema com o tipo mais brutal de justiça. Quando ela olhou em seus olhos, ela viu ira... e o flamejar de algo que não era exatamente humano.

— Ele não pode me machucar. — De alguma maneira, ela se achou tentando confortá-lo.

— Mas ele o fez. — Uma declaração implacável. — E eu vou farejar o ninho de onde veio essa víbora de qualquer maneira.

Ela lançou um olhar ao corpo inconsciente do seu atacante. Ele estava vivo, apenas. Mas não poderia falar por um bom tempo. — Ele não estava trabalhando só?

— As indicações são de que ele está com uma nova quadrilha. — Emmett dobrou seu cobertor suavemente ao redor de seus pés quando ele se soltou. — Os DarkRiver têm feito um inferno de tanto trabalho para limpar a cidade deste tipo de escória, mas às vezes, eles reaparecem. Ria sabia sobre os DarkRiver. E quem não sabia? O bando de leopardos, instalados na floresta Yosemite, reivindicou São Francisco como parte de seu território quando Ria era uma criança — nenhum outro changeling predatório podia entrar na cidade sem sua permissão. Mas nos últimos anos, eles foram além e começaram a aniquilar os humanos predatórios também.

— Eu posso te contar um pouco sobre ele — ela disse, sua voz ganhando força numa crescente onda de raiva. — Ele veio até a loja da minha mãe, deixou um número de uma conta onde ela deveria depositar dinheiro de "proteção". Nós pensamos que ele era só outro bandido.

— Eu pego o número com você amanhã. Agora você precisa ser examinada. — Passando um braço musculoso debaixo de suas pernas, ele curvou o outro ao redor de suas costas, logo abaixo de seus ombros e ergueu-a antes que ela notasse o que estava acontecendo. Ela gritou, surpreendida.

— Eu não deixarei você cair. — Um murmúrio calmante quando ele a movimentou para mais fundo no furgão. — Estou apenas afastando você do vento.

Ela deveria ter protestado, mas estava cansada e dolorida e ele estava tão quente. Descansando sua cabeça contra seu coração quando ele se sentou com ela em seus braços, ela respirou fundo. Seu corpo suspirou. Ele cheirava bem. Todo quente, másculo e real, seu pós-barba algo limpo e fresco. Entretanto, ele claramente precisava barbear-se mais de uma vez por dia. Sua mandíbula roçou contra seu cabelo quando ele a acomodou mais firmemente em seu colo. Não que ela tenha se importado, ela pensou, seus olhos tremulamente fechados.

Emmett passou a mão nos pelos de visom em seus braços. Ela era uma coisinha, e agora mesmo estava no fim de seus recursos. Enfurecido com o pensamento de que alguém ousou fazer-lhe mal, ele a segurou com consciente gentileza até que a sentiu começar a relaxar. Quando ela suspirou e se aconchegou mais, o leopardo nele deu um contente grunhido — justo quando Dorian deu uma olhada no furgão.

O soldado loiro acenou com a cabeça para Ria. — Ela está bem?

— Onde diabos estão os paramédicos? — Emmett rosnou.

— Com o merdinha. — Dorian levantou os ombros. — Eu deveria tê-lo matado.

A parte animal de Emmett quis dizer ao homem para ir lá fora e terminar o trabalho, mas ele se forçou para pensar além da necessidade do leopardo de espancar e rasgar.

— Nós precisamos de quaisquer informações que ele nos possa dar sobre a gangue, então vamos esperar que ele possa falar mais tarde.

— Aí é quando um Psy seria útil — Dorian murmurou, referindo-se à raça de psíquicos que era a terceira parte do triunvirato que era o mundo deles. — Um dos telepatas poderia arrancar as informações direto da cabeça do bastardo.

— Vocês são horríveis. — disse uma voz feminina sonolenta.

Emmett olhou para baixo para encontrar os olhos de Ria fechados. — Sim, nós somos. — Mas ele teve um pressentimento de que ela já estava adormecida, suas pestanas escuras de lua crescente contra a pele tão cremosa que ele quis saboreá-la. Voltando sua atenção para Dorian por absoluta força de vontade, ele disse: — Você achou qualquer informação de contato de emergência na carteira dela? — Ele tinha deixado o jovem soldado ao encargo disso enquanto ele cuidava de Ria.

— Sim — Os pais estão a caminho. — O sorriso de Dorian era afiado. — O papai dela soa como se estivesse se coçando por uma briga, então talvez você não deva olhar para ela desse jeito.

— Meta-se com sua vida. — Ele estreitou seu abraço.

Levantando as mãos, Dorian recuou, rindo. — Ei, é seu o enterro.

— Vá conseguir um paramédico.

— Eu acho que Tammy acabou de chegar — ela pode costurar sua garota.

A curandeira dos DarkRiver apareceu no furgão logo depois da declaração de Dorian. — Deixe-me vê-la. — ela disse em uma voz suave, pondo seu kit no chão.

Os olhos de Ria se abriram num estalo no primeiro toque da mulher. Emmett correu uma mão por baixo de suas costas acalmando-a. — Ria, esta é Tamsyn, nossa curandeira. Você pode confiar nela. Para encanto do seu leopardo, ele sentiu o corpo dela relaxar quase instantaneamente.

— Chame-me Tammy. — Tamsyn sorriu. — Todo mundo chama.

— Eu conheço você, — Ria disse um momento mais tarde. — Você comprou uma pedra de jade da loja da minha mãe.

— Alex é sua mãe? — Tammy sorriu e Ria confirmou com a cabeça. — Eu disse a ela que eu precisava de algo para ameaçar meu companheiro quando ele fosse cabeça-dura, e ela disse, por que não uma rocha para uma rocha?

— Isso parece mais como minha avó.

Tammy sorriu largamente. — Todas as mulheres soam como suas mães depois de uma certa idade. — Uma piscada.

Ria se pegou sorrindo de si mesma. — Então estou condenada. — Ela deu suas mãos para Tammy limpá-las. — Na verdade não dói mais.

— Hum, vejamos. Você conseguiu isso caindo sobre suas mãos? — Tammy estava limpando a sujeira e escombros dos ferimentos à medida que falava. Ria concordou com a cabeça, estremecendo com a dor do antisséptico. — Sim.

A curandeira olhou para suas palmas agora limpas. — Nenhum desses cortes precisa de pontos — a morena magnífica murmurou.

— Deixe-me olhar para seu rosto, querida. — Suas mãos eram incrivelmente competentes e cuidadosas, em tudo que ela se parecia com uma modelo, com sua altura e seus ossos elegantes.

Ria sempre quis ser alta. Isso foi uma coisa que ela não tinha herdado de seu pai. Ao invés disso, ela ficou com altura diminuta da sua mãe — mas não com o corpo naturalmente esbelto de Alex. Não, Ria ficou como "baixa e curvilínea". Ah, algo mais como generosamente recheada. Sua mãe comia seis bolinhos de uma vez e tinha espaço para mais. Ria comia três e engordava cinco libras.

— Você adormeceu? — Foi um estrondo contra seu ouvido. Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Acordada. — Mais ou menos.

— Seu rosto vai ficar um pouco machucado, — Tamsyn disse a ela, — mas não existe nenhum dano permanente. — Ela pôs algo em cima da pele. — Isto ajudará a manter a contusão leve.

— Xie xie. — Veio automaticamente, uma resposta para este toque da curandeira. Tamsyn tinha mãos como as da sua avó. Mãos atenciosas. Mãos confiáveis.

— De nada. — Ela pôde ouvir um sorriso, apesar de que seus olhos estavam fechados.

— Emmett, você precisa nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos.

Ela sentiu o grande corpo tenso ao seu redor. Forçando abrir suas pálpebras, ela bateu levemente em seu tórax, não certa de onde ela achou a coragem. O leopardo changeling era letal quando despertado. Mas, apesar da carranca feroz em seu rosto, ela teve um sentimento que este felino nunca a machucaria. — Eu estarei bem.

— Tammy, — Emmett argumentou, a carranca ficando mais grave, — ela está meio adormecida.

— Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas pessoais, — Tamsyn disse naquela calma e eficiente voz, — então eu posso ver se ela precisa de algum outro medicamento.

O cérebro confuso de Ria clareou. — Ele não conseguiu ir tão longe. Apenas me bateu um pouco.

Um grunhido preencheu o ar. Ela foi sacudida, o coração batendo a duzentos por hora. — O que foi isso?

— Emmett.

Piscando ao tom de Tammy, ela olhou para o homem que a segurava. — Você?

— Eu sou um leopardo — ele disse, como se surpreendido por sua surpresa.

— Esqueça-o. — Tamsyn disse, capturando o olhar de Ria enquanto desinfetava os arranhões em seus joelhos. — Você tem certeza sobre que aconteceu, gatinha? Ninguém vai julgar você.

Era impossível não confiar nesta mulher. — Eu joguei a minha bolsa nele, dei com o joelho nas suas bolas. Depois disto, ele estava mais interessado em me machucar que... você sabe.

Tamsyn movimentou a cabeça. — Certo, então. Mas se você precisar conversar você me chama. Ela deslizou um cartão para dentro da bolsa gigante que alguém recuperou e pôs na ambulância enquanto Ria não estava prestando atenção.

— Isso é... — Ria começou quando houve uma agitação do lado de fora.

— Onde está minha filha? Você! Onde está ela? Diga-me agora mesmo ou eu...

— Mãe! — Ria sentiu lágrimas subirem pela primeira vez quando sua mãe entrou na ambulância, empurrando Tammy fora do caminho como se a outra mulher não fosse mais forte e mais alta.

— Meu bebê. Alex deu-lhe batidinhas leves por toda parte, beijando sua fronte com o terno calor de mãe. — Aquele merdinha.

— Mãe! — Sua mãe nunca xingava. Quando avó de Ria estava se sentindo má, ela chamava Alex de "pé no saco" simplesmente para vê-la explodir. Sua avó era um traquina.

— Você! — Alex fixou uma olhada afiada em Emmett. — Por que você está com suas mãos em minha filha?

Aquelas mãos a abraçaram ainda mais. — Eu estou cuidando dela.

Alex xingou. — Não cuidou dela muito bem, não foi? Ela foi atacada bem aqui, quase na estrada principal.

— Mãe, — Ria disse, pretendendo parar o ataque, quando Emmett movimentou calmamente a cabeça e disse, — Foi minha culpa. Eu consertarei isso.

— Não foi sua culpa — Ria disse, mas ninguém a estava escutando.

— Bom. — Alex voltou-se para Ria. — Sua avó está esperando por você.

— Como você conseguiu fazê-la esperar em casa?

— Eu lhe disse que você iria querer seu chá de jasmim especial quando você voltasse.

Emmett tinha crescido em um bando forte e vibrante. Ele concluiu que poderia lidar com a família de Ria. Isso foi antes de conhecer sua avó. Um metro e meio de nada mais que pura fúria e uma ira firmemente contida cujo controle era ainda o mais impressionante de tudo. Ria vinha primeiro, claro. Emmett não teria concordado com nada menos, mesmo que sua avó não lhe tivesse ordenado que ele levasse Ria, que estava protestando que ela podia caminhar, pelo amor de Deus para o que pareceu o quarto da sua avó, para então ela poder lavar-se e trocar de roupa. Logo que ele completou aquela tarefa, ele foi banido para a cozinha para esperar.

O pai de Ria estava ainda no local, sendo detido por dar ao atacante quase morto mais uma surra. Então tinha o irmão mais velho de Ria. Que o deixou na cozinha com sua mãe e cunhada. Alex e Amber se pareciam mais como irmãs que qualquer outra coisa. A mãe de Ria era uma bonita mulher, delicada e graciosa. Amber era feita do mesmo molde - até seriamente grávida como ela estava agora, suas características eram delicadas, seus braços magros e frágeis.

Emmett ficou com muito cuidado na cadeira onde foi ordenado a se sentar. Ele estava com medo de quebrar uma delas se as tocasse acidentalmente. Agora Ria, Ria ele queria manusear.

— Beba! — Algo foi lançado na frente dele.

Ele olhou para a poça de chá de jasmim ao redor de sua pequena xícara e decidiu não mencionar o temperamento de Alex. — Obrigado.

— Você pensa que eu não vejo? Ela o cutucou no ombro. — Você, o modo que você olha para meu bebê?

Ninguém nunca ousou atacar Emmett. Ele não era um dos leopardos mais voláteis em DarkRiver, mas era mais que perigoso quando aborrecido. E todos os seus alunos iriam adorar vê-lo agora, não ousando erguer um dedo por medo de ofender Alex. — Como eu olho para ela?

Alex estreitou seus olhos. — Como um grande felino com sua comida. — Ela enganchou suas mãos em garras e fez como se estivesse empurrando os outros para o lado. — Assim.

— Você tem algum problema com isso?

— Eu tenho problema com todo homem que quer namorar minha filha. — Com isso, Alex virou-se e caminhou de volta para o balcão. — E o pai dela, ele tem duas vezes mais problema com isso.

Emmett perguntou-se se Alex esperava afugentá-lo. — Eu cresci em um bando. — Ele estava acostumado a companheiros barulhentos, pais que rosnavam e mães ferozes e protetoras.

Amber sorriu quando Alex fungou e se virou. — Eles têm problemas com mulheres, também, ela disse em um sussurro falso. — Quando eu comecei a namorar Jet, Alex me disse que se eu partisse seu coração, ela bateria em mim com um rolo de massas.

Alex acenou exatamente do mesmo jeito em direção de Amber. — Não esqueça isso. — Rindo, Amber abraçou Alex. — Ela está bem, Mãe. Ria sairá dessa — melhor que você ou eu faríamos.

Foi quando o resto da família de Ria retornou. A primeira pergunta do seu pai foi, — Quem diabos é ele?

**CAPITULO DOIS **

Ria sentou-se na banheira de espuma que sua avó tinha preparado e suspirou. Uma leve batida veio momentos mais tarde.

— Tudo bem, Popo.

Sua avó entrou. Apesar de minúscula, com um rosto sulcado com milhões de marcas de uma vida bem vivida, seu passo era largo e seus olhos claros. Miaoling Olivier tinha um monte de décadas ainda remanescentes, como ela gostava de dizer. Então, entrou e sentou-se na tampa fechada do sanitário quando o pai de Ria começou a gritar na cozinha.

— Aqui vamos nós — Miaoling disse, revirando os olhos. — Às vezes, eu acho que nós acidentalmente abrimos nossa casa para os internos de um manicômio.

Ria sentiu seus lábios estremecerem, seus olhos lacrimejarem. — Eles só estão bravos e assustados por mim.

— Menina esperta. — Aproximando-se, sua avó pegou uma das palmas devastadas de Ria e as trouxe até sua boca.

O beijo foi suave, amável. Curou Ria de dentro pra fora. — Eu amo você, Popo.

— Sabe, — Miaoling disse, — você é a única que me chama assim. Ambos Ken e Jet dizem nana.

— Isso é porque eles não são seus favoritos como eu sou.

— Shh. — Os olhos de Miaoling cintilaram enquanto punha a mão de Ria de volta na borda da banheira. — Você agradeceu ao jovem homem que lhe achou? Talvez você devesse assar um bolo para ele.

Isso fez Ria sorrir. — Não estou interessada, — ela disse para sua sempre-esperançosa avó. — Ele é um pouco bonito demais para mim. — O macho loiro DarkRiver era claramente um membro altamente treinado do bando, mas esbelto, parecendo mais como um adolescente surfista que um homem crescido. Emmett por outro lado...

Sua avó suspirou. — Continue assim e suas partes femininas secarão completamente.

Ria bufou com uma risada. — Popo!

— O que? Eu digo somente a verdade. — A fala de Miaoling trocou, indo do inglês perfeito de Harvard para um ritmo que ela só usava com aqueles com quem se sentia confortável. — Na sua idade, sua mãe estava a caminho.

— Os tempos mudaram — e eu tenho vinte e dois anos, dificilmente ressecada. — Ela descansou sua cabeça contra a parede. — Conte-me como você encontrou o vovô.

— Por quê? Você já sabe como foi.

— Por favor. — A história a confortava, e agora mesmo, ela precisava de conforto.

— Certo, pela minha Ri-Ri. — Uma inspiração profunda. — Eu estava vivendo numa fazenda na Província de Henan e minha família estava tentando arranjar meu casamento. Mas, ai, eu era terrível. Eu não me casaria com quaisquer dos meninos que eles trouxeram — muito fraco, muito gordo, muito burro, muito amarrado à saia da mamãe.

— Eles deixaram você escapar assim?

— Eu era a única menina depois de três meninos. Eu era mimada. — disse, com um sorriso amável. — Então um dia meu pai volta para casa e diz, — Miaoling, hoje se vista bem, um médico americano está vindo para a aldeia para examinar os olhos dos idosos.

— Cataratas.

— Sim. Meu pai diz, — talvez um americano louco queira uma esposa chinesa louca que não escuta ninguém. Claro, isso me faz não querer gostar de americano algum.

Ria deu uma risadinha, tão imersa na história como quando era criança. — Então seu avô veio para a casa para jantar.

— E eu vesti um vestido marrom feio, com sapatos marrons feios. — Sua mão de avó acariciou o cabelo de Ria, cabelo que Miaoling uma vez disse que era como seda chinesa mas com a tonalidade de um licor de chocolate de uma cultura completamente diferente. — Mas ele era tão lindo. Bonitos olhos verdes, cabelo amarelo. E ele era agradável. Ele ri de mim silenciosamente a noite toda do outro lado da mesa de jantar. Ele sabe o que eu estou aprontando.

— Mas ele a pediu em casamento mesmo assim.

— Uma semana depois. E a louca Miaoling disse sim e nós viemos para a América.

— Tão rápido, — Ria disse, abanando a cabeça. — Você não estava assustada?

— Bah, assustada por quê? Quando se está apaixonada, não existe assustada. Só impaciente.

— Não diga isto, Popo!

Mas era tarde demais. — Impaciente para usar as minhas partes femininas!

Emmett escondeu seu sorriso atrás de seu chá de jasmim. Sua audição de leopardo era aguçada. Ele podia ouvir tudo o que a avó de Ria estava dizendo — e diabos se ele já não estivesse meio apaixonado por aquela senhora. Não era nenhuma surpresa que o avô de Ria tivesse se casado com ela. Levantando o olhar, ele captou a expressão de Alex quando seu marido a envolveu em seus braços. Colocando sua inquietação de lado, Alex realmente estava preocupada com Ria. — Ninguém machucará sua filha novamente, — ele disse serenamente, levantando-se.

Eles olharam-no por longos minutos, até que finalmente Simon, pai de Ria, assentiu. Mas quando ele falou, foi para dizer: — Ela não é para você. Ela é comprometida.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha. — Ela não está usando um anel. — E se um idiota tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para não reivindicá-la quando teve a chance, não era problema de Emmett.

— Ela usará, — Simon disse. — Nós temos sido amigos da família de Tom, os Clarks, por anos. A proposta de casamento é uma formalidade.

Emmett podia ouvir Ria e sua avó até agora, dando risadinhas no banheiro. Nenhuma delas mencionou este Tom na sua discussão sobre "partes femininas". O leopardo deu um sorriso felino de satisfação, apesar de o homem manter seu rosto inexpressivo. — Eu tenho um pressentimento de que nada está definido com sua filha - ela fará suas próprias escolhas.

Claro, ele tinha toda a intenção de certificar-se de que ela o escolhesse, mas não havia nenhuma necessidade de dizer isso a seus pais. Ainda não.

Duas horas mais tarde, depois de uma rápida reunião com o alfa dos DarkRiver e vários outros soldados, Emmett esfregou os olhos cansados enquanto aceitava a cerveja que Nathan lhe lançava. — Eu preciso ir para casa, dormir um pouco.

— Fique alguns minutos para relaxar, — o sentinela — um dos soldados de mais alta posição do bando disse a ele. — Você tem estado tenso como um arco a noite toda. Está tudo bem com a garota que foi atacada?

— Sim. — Emmett não tinha nenhuma intenção de discutir Ria a fundo com ninguém. Não essa noite. — O que Lucas estava dizendo sobre os Psys? — Os interesses dos Changelings raramente cruzavam com os da raça de psíquicos não emotivos, mas pelo que ele entendeu esta noite, poderia ser o caso.

Nate tomou um gole de sua cerveja. — Você sabe como eles dominam política. Nós ouvimos que eles poderiam tentar neutralizar a gangue eles mesmos.

— Por quê? Eles não estão nem aí para as vítimas humanas e changeling. — A única razão para que a outra raça ficasse no poder — aparte ao fato que seus adversários tinham um modo de tirá-los da competição depois da publicação de um escândalo ou outro — era sua habilidade de fazer dinheiro, dinheiro que ocasionalmente chegava até os eleitores.

— Nós estamos começando a alcançá-los, — Nate disse. — Os Psys gostam de serem os primeiros em qualquer situação.

— Suponho que teremos que nos mover rápido.

— Nós temos um pouco de tempo. — O outro homem baixou sua cerveja. — Aparentemente, nem todos no meio Psy estão convencidos que nós sejamos uma ameaça real.

Emmett bufou. — Eles realmente não podem ver além de suas torres de marfim, não é?

— Humanos e Changelings não significam muito em seu radar. — O sorriso de Nate tinha um prazer diferente. — E enquanto eles estão ocupados decidindo se prestam ou não atenção em nós, tomaremos o controle desta cidade.

Emmett levantou sua garrafa em um brinde. — Por uma campanha bem sucedida. — Porém, naquele momento, ele estava pensando menos sobre a posse da cidade pelos DarkRiver e mais sobre uma campanha muito mais particular. — Vamos, fofura, brinque comigo.

Ria deitou na cama aquela noite e suspirou. Ela tinha sido cuidada, acariciada e mimada até dizer chega por sua família durante as horas desde que retornara para casa. Em outros dias, isto a teria enlouquecido. Hoje, ela precisou daquele cobertor aquecido de amor.

Aconchego. Calor.

Seu corpo relaxou, lembrando como tinha sido enroscar-se no colo de Emmett. Ela nunca tinha estado no colo de um homem antes. A maior parte dos homens que ousou desafiar a proteção fechada de sua família para convidá-la para sair era de bons meninos do bairro. Ela não tinha nada contra eles. Mas é que ela tinha crescido com um pai que era feroz em seu cuidado com sua família e um irmão mais velho que não se desviou do molde paterno quando começou a cuidar dos seus. Eles devoravam aqueles bons meninos no café da manhã.

Ria sonhava com um homem que ao invés disso só ocasionalmente os mastigaria!

Abraçando seu travesseiro, ela sorriu com seus próprios pensamentos. Podia-se pensar que ela não gostava de sua família. Isso estava longe da verdade. Mas bem, eles eram opressivos. Eles mais ou menos assumiam o comando de tudo. Como ela supostamente poderia respeitar um homem que se deixasse ser comandado?

Eu voltarei para dar uma olhada em você amanhã.

Emmett disse isso bem na frente de seu pai.

Arrepios correram por seu corpo inteiro. Ela se perguntou como seria sentir aquelas grandes e fortes mãos acariciando sua pele, tão quentes e — seu telefone tocou. Ela gemeu quando viu a identificação de quem chamava. Tom.

Suspirando, ela foi atender, mas o diabo bem escondido nela fez com que, ao invés disso, ela desligasse o celular. Não havia nada errado com Tom, a não ser o fato de que ele queria se casar com ela. Seu pai gostava de Tom. Até Alex gostava de Tom. Ria não tinha problema com Tom. Ela só não queria casar-se com ele. Não, o que ela sonhava era com uma história de amor como a da sua avó - e Miaoling era a única na família que apoiava a resistência de Ria ao "maravilhoso Partido".

Do ponto de vista de Alex e Simon, era verdadeiramente um grande arranjo. Como ela, Tom era parte chinês. Como ela, ele cresceu nos Estados e teve uma perspectiva muito ocidental da vida, sem ter esquecido o outro lado de sua herança. E o melhor de tudo, os Clarks e o Wembleys tinham sido amigos desde antes de Ria ou Tom terem nascido.

Era tudo perfeito.

Exceto que Tom nunca riria com ela numa brincadeira secreta como seu avô fez com sua avó. Ele nunca a seguraria com a furiosa ternura com que Simon segurava Alex quando ele pensava que ninguém estava olhando. E ele nunca compraria uma briga com ela só para fazer as pazes, como Jet fazia com Amber.

Por que eles não podiam ver que ela queria a mesma coisa? Toda sua vida ela tinha se contentado em deixar Jet e seu irmão mais jovem, Ken, serem os centros das atenções. Ser a filha do meio na verdade até que era bom — ela conseguia o melhor de ambos os mundos, e seu relacionamento com seus irmãos era perfeito. Mas com o seu homem, com o seu marido, ela queria ser número um.

— Vá dormir, Ria, — ela murmurou para si mesma, sabendo que estava obcecada porque tinha medo de pesadelos.

Mas quando ela dormiu, não foi para cair em um pesadelo... mas nos poderosos braços de um homem que olhava para ela com olhos que se tornavam verdes como os de um felino.

Emmett estudou seu rosto no espelho do banheiro na manhã seguinte e fez uma careta. Era um milagre que Ria não tivesse fugido dele gritando quando ele a tomou em seus braços. Ela era toda suave e sedosa, um delicioso abraço. Ele, em comparação, parecia que tinha tido uns arranca-rabos com ambos os punhos e as paredes. Com os punhos era verdade, mas como todo changeling, ele se curava do dano rápido. Não, essa era simplesmente a cara com que ele tinha nascido. Isso nunca o tinha realmente incomodado antes, mas agora ele esfregou uma mão na sua espetada mandíbula e decidiu que seria bem melhor se ele estivesse bem melhor barbeado antes de ir ver Ria.

O barbeado e a ducha o limparam, mas ele estava ciente que ainda parecia um bandido quando bateu na porta da casa de sua família. Ele definitivamente não se parecia em nada com o bonito menino subindo o caminho com um buquê enorme de rosas.

Droga.

Por que diabos ele não pensou em trazer flores?

— Olá, — o outro homem disse em uma educada voz. — Eu sou Tom.

Emmett estendeu uma mão. — Emmett.

— Simon mencionou você no telefone, — Tom disse com um sorriso amigável que falhou em esconder o calculista em seus olhos. — Você ajudou Ria ontem à noite.

— Você é um amigo da família? — Emmett perguntou para ver o que Tom diria, justo quando a porta foi aberta.

— Não, ele é o noivo da minha filha, — Alex disse, puxando Tom para um beijo na bochecha.

Emmett olhou para Tom. — Você não acredita em anéis?

— Não é oficial ainda. — O outro homem estava tranquilo, confiante, claramente seguro de si.

Emmett não sorriu, mas o leopardo estalou seus dentes dentro dele. Este filhote de humano estava para aprender que leopardos machos não reconheciam qualquer reivindicação não reconhecida pela fêmea. E Ria não se considerava atada a esse aqui. Ainda que ele não tivesse ouvido sua conversa com sua avó, nada nela falava de um compromisso com outro. Ela não levava o cheiro de Tom... e ela não afastou Emmett na noite passada.

Não declarando nada disto, ele girou para enfrentar Alex. — Eu poderia falar com Ria?

— Por quê? — Os olhos de Alex estreitaram, até quando ela puxou Tom para dentro e pôs sua mão no oposto do batente da porta como se para barrar a entrada de Emmett.

— Eu preciso ver se ela lembra de qualquer outra coisa sobre seu atacante. — O leopardo de Emmett reconhecia um adversário merecedor quando via um. Alex era um diabo de uma mamãe-ursa protetora. Mas Emmett tinha lidado com um monte delas no seu bando.

— Nos ajudará a tornar as ruas mais seguras para todas as filhas. — Não, ele não estava usando chantagem emocional e para conseguir entrar.

Alex baixou seu braço. — Hum. Entre — mas se você aborrecer Ria, eu mesma atacarei você.

— Eu não sou frágil, mãe. — Uma voz familiar, um odor familiar — suave, fresco, mas com um toque duradouro de especiarias.

Ele sentiu a contradição no fundo de seus pulmões, seu leopardo assistindo cuidadosamente como Ria abraçava sua mãe, e então tomava as flores de Tom. Sem beijo. Bom. Suas garras arranharam dentro de sua pele, querendo sair, querendo fazer dano. O bonito Tom com seu cabelo liso e pele sem defeitos o irritou.

— Emmett. — Ria olhou pra ele, com seus grandes olhos e cabelos castanhos. — Nós podemos conversar na sala de estar.

Quando ele assentiu em um movimentou, Alex pegou as rosas. — Eu as porei na água. Tom pode sentar com você para dar apoio moral.

— Pensando melhor, — Ria disse, fazendo Alex congelar, — eu acho que eu prefiro sair para uma caminhada — eu posso mostrar a Emmett onde eu fui emboscada. A vovó quer conversar com Tom.

Sorrindo interiormente com como nitidamente ela cortou todas as opções menos a que ela queria, Emmett saiu para a entrada e esperou que ela se juntasse a ele.

— Você já fez isto antes. — ele disse quando ela surgiu ao lado dele e eles começaram a caminhar.

— Você tem que desenvolver uma personalidade bastante forte em minha família. — ela disse, um sorriso flertando com seus lábios. — É um mecanismo de sobrevivência. — Metendo a mão no bolso de seu casaco, ela passou-lhe um pedaço dobrado de papel.

— O número da conta.

— Obrigado. — Ele deu uma olhada no seu aspecto, franzindo as sobrancelhas com a contusão que ela tentou esconder com maquiagem. — Mostre-me suas mãos.

Ela virou as palmas para cima. — Sarando bem.

— O bastardo está em coma — ele resmungou, pegando suas mãos de forma que pudesse inspecionar o dano. O leopardo odiou vê-la marcada. O mesmo sentiu o homem. — Você conhece algum Psy com quem poderíamos conversar?

— Bem, — ela disse quando ele forçou-se se afastar, — a contadora da minha mãe é Psy, mas eu não acho que a Sra. Bhaskar é de interrogatório.

— Pena.

— Então, ontem à noite...

— Você consegue falar sobre isso? — Ele parou para olhar seu rosto. — Se for muito difícil, nós podemos adiar isto por alguns dias.

Uma sombra de irritação cobriu seus olhos. — E quanto a fazer as ruas mais seguras para todas as filhas?

— É importante. — ele admitiu. — Essa quadrilha, a gangue do Vincent, está nos provocando. Se nós não conseguirmos expulsá-los da cidade logo, perderemos o direito de protegê-la.

— Verdade? — Linhas marcaram sua testa. — Por quê?

— É sobre poder. — ele lhe disse. — Um bando de changeling predadores só pode reclamar legitimamente o território que pode proteger — e isso significa erradicar todos os outros predadores. A gangue coloca nossa autoridade em questão. Outro grupo changeling poderia decidir que isso significa que nós não temos nenhum direito a esta área.

— E então sangue seria derramado. — ela disse, em uma voz solene. — Os lobos SnowDancer?

— Perigosos. — ele lhe disse. — Mas eles já estão protegendo uma quantidade expressiva de território. Nossa inteligência diz que eles não têm homens para nos expulsar.

— Mas eles não são os únicos, são? — Escorregando suas mãos para dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco vermelho vivo, Ria inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda. — Esse é o beco onde ele me agarrou. Eu estava caminhando para casa depois de uma aula noturna. Minha última aula na verdade.

— Por que você estava só? — Ele perguntou, um grunhido leve em sua voz. — Já estava escuro.

— Eram apenas oito. — A irritação faiscou novamente. Emmett estava começando a mostrar as mesmas tendências superprotetoras de seus pais. — E eu sou adulta, caso não tenha notado.

Uma piscadela lenta. — Oh, eu notei.

**CAPITULO TRÊS **

Um calor envolveu seu estômago, espalhou-se por seus membros, ameaçando ruborizar seu rosto. — Então não me trate como uma adolescente. — Endireitando sua coluna contra o impacto, ela encontrou aqueles seus olhos magníficos. — Minha decisão foi firme. Havia muitas pessoas ao redor, indo para restaurantes ou voltando para casa do trabalho. Isso faria que um ser humano tivesse que me pegar durante uma fração de segundo de intervalo no tráfico de pedestres.

— O que significa que ele deve ter seguido você, só esperando por uma oportunidade.

Emmett olhou fixamente para o fundo escuro do beco, estreitando seus olhos.

Ela se perguntou se ele tinha ouvido suas primeiras duas frases. — Foi isso o que eu pensei. Sou sempre cuidadosa ao sair do trem, mas é difícil perceber esse tipo de coisa quando tantas pessoas desembarcam nas estações. — Na noite passada, a massa humana espalhou-se assim que eles tocaram o chão, mas havia uma multidão suficiente indo pelo seu caminho de modo que ela realmente não prestou atenção em ninguém em particular.

— Até que nós neutralizemos a gangue, — Emmett murmurou, ainda olhando fixamente para o beco — não vá a qualquer lugar sozinha.

Ela deixou sua boca cair. — O que?

— À Morte, — ele disse, girando para encará-la, — esse é seu lema. Eles seguem sua presa até a morte. Eles virão atrás de você novamente. É uma questão de honra. — Ele queria tudo menos discutir na rua. — Que merda de tipo de honra é essa de machucar uma mulher?

A segura convicção de suas palavras alcançou diretamente o quente âmago feminino dela. — Mas eu não posso ficar sentada em casa sem fazer nada. Eu tenho que começar a fazer entrevistas de empregos. O trabalho era seu bilhete para a liberdade, uma liberdade pela qual ela vinha trabalhando duro. — E eu levo minha avó para seus compromissos.

— Quem disse que você tem que se sentar em casa? — Encarando-a intensamente.

Ria não reagia bem a nenhum tipo de intimidação. — Bem, se eu não posso ir a qualquer lugar sozinha - e eu não vou pôr minha avó em perigo - então o que mais eu devo fazer, contratar um guarda-costas?

No minuto, no segundo em que seu pai descobrisse isso, ele o usaria como uma desculpa para ela parar de procurar emprego.

Simon e Alex Wembley amavam sua única filha. Eles a adoravam tanto que não podiam aguentar que o mundo fizesse um simples arranhão em sua alma. Consequentemente, Ria tinha crescido sendo protegida e cuidada. Se não fosse por sua avó, ela poderia ter se transformado em uma pirralha mimada. Ao invés disso, ela cresceu apreciando o amor dos seus pais... enquanto entendia a tristeza que acompanhava sua fervorosa proteção. É por isso que ela não tinha ido embora para a universidade como Ken - ela não poderia pôr tanta preocupação em seus corações. Mas ela não podia viver em um casulo para sempre, nem mesmo por sua mamãe e seu papai. Isso nunca combinaria com ela - iria, de fato, destruí-la.

Entretanto, seus pais ainda não haviam entendido isso. Nas cabeças de Simon e Alex, o casamento com Tom forneceria a derradeira proteção - como uma esposa Clark, dela seria esperado nada mais esforçado que parecer bonita e talvez arranjar algumas flores.

— Emmett? — Ela chamou, quando ele permaneceu em silêncio.

— Eu protegerei você.

Seu coração baqueou. — Por quanto tempo?

— Tanto quanto necessário.

Ela quase recuou com o poder selvagem dele. — Você não pode estar comigo vinte e quatro horas, sete dias por semana. No entanto, eu não direi não para uma escolta do trem à noite. — Ela era independente, não estúpida.

— A gangue é conhecida por sequestrar pessoas na rua em plena luz do dia. — Sua pele ficou tensa acima das suas bochechas. — Eles intimidam quaisquer testemunhas ao silêncio, então suas vítimas parecem desaparecer em pleno ar.

A necessidade para a liberdade veio contra a lógica do que ele estava dizendo. — E minha família?

— Nós já colocamos soldados do bando na loja da sua mãe e ao redor de sua casa. O Modus Operandi da gangue é bater nas mulheres da família, então sua mãe, sua cunhada, e sua avó correm o maior risco.

— Amber está grávida de mais de oito meses — Ria começou.

— Mesmo? — Um sorriso provocador. — Eu bem que pensei que ela parecia um pouco diferente.

Ela sentiu um rubor nas bochechas. — Ela não sai muito de qualquer maneira — Se lhe contarmos sobre as táticas da gangue, ela provavelmente concordará em ficar dentro de casa por um tempo.

— Isso definitivamente faria nosso trabalho mais fácil. Sua mãe?

— De jeito nenhum. Ela irá trabalhar — ela se recusa a render-se à intimidação.

— Eu não posso dizer que isto é exatamente uma surpresa. — Ele agitou sua cabeça. — Eu não vou nem perguntar sobre sua avó. Só tenha certeza de que ela saiba que terá alguém em seu encalço toda vez que sair só.

— Conhecendo-a, ela os fará carregar suas compras.

Os olhos de Emmett cintilaram. — E você?

— Eu estarei ignorando você, — ela disse, sentindo uma sensação estranha de excitação em seu âmago.

Nenhum sorriso, nenhuma sugestão de suavidade em seu rosto. — Seja bem-vinda a tentar.

Emmett terminou de consertar o computador de bordo dentro do carro de sua mãe e pegou seu telefone celular para ligar para ela. — Eu o deixarei amanhã de manhã. Era um curto circuito, nada grande.

— Obrigado, bebê. — Sua mãe era a única que Emmett deixava chamá-lo bebê. A única vez que ele tentou questioná-la sobre isto, ela simplesmente olhou fixamente para ele até que ele suspirou e cedeu.

— O papai já chegou?

— Não — ela disse, sua voz assumindo um tipo raro de clareza. — Ele está aplicando uma sessão de treinamento extra para alguns dos novos soldados. Se as coisas continuarem como estão, eu acho que chegará o momento em que teremos que nos posicionar contra os Psy - nós precisamos estar preparados.

Já que sua mãe era a historiadora do bando, suas palavras tinham peso real. — O que você vê?

— Eu tenho acompanhado as ações do Conselho Psy desde que eu era uma adolescente, — ela lhe disse, — e ano após ano, eu vejo que cada vez mais escuridão rasteja em seu mundo. Eles estão lentamente indo além da frieza para um lugar que me faz temer pela raça Psy como um todo.

Emmett não sentia nenhuma pena dos Psys — não dado o que ele viu de suas táticas, mas sua mãe sempre teve um coração suave. — Lucas obviamente está escutando você — Eu estou escalado para dar mais sessões também. — Surpreendentemente de alguma forma, ele tinha herdado do seu pai o jeito com os membros mais jovens do bando.

Sua mãe riu. — Eu ouvi que ele deu a você o grupo de dez a quatorze anos de idade.

— Eles me ensinam a paciência. — Era um comentário irônico.

— Oh, Emmett. — Outra risada. — Por que você está solteiro? Você é lindo, bom com as crianças, e você adora sua mãe.

Sorrindo, ele consertou o codificador no computador do painel. — Nada tendenciosa de sua parte.

— Eu sou tendenciosa com meu bebê.

— Existe alguém, — ele se pegou dizendo, — mas ela está sendo teimosa.

— Eu já gosto dela.

Ria tentou ignorar Emmett como pôde. Mas ignorar um metro e oitenta e poucos centímetros de changeling predador, especialmente um tão perigoso como Emmett, não era uma tarefa fácil. Ela podia sentir seus olhos nela até enquanto ele permanecia do lado de fora quando ela entrava em uma loja com sua avó.

— O chá levará algum tempo. — Miaoling bateu levemente no seu braço. — Vá e converse com aquele leopardo que olha para você como se você fosse comida.

O rubor correu apressado em suas bochechas. — Ele não olha assim. — Entretanto ela se pegou lutando contra o insano desejo de acariciá-lo só para ver o que ele faria. Ele permitiria? Os pensamentos causaram um aperto em seu estômago.

Miaoling fez uma careta em resposta à Ria.

Ria continuou conversando, sabendo que ela estava protestando demais. — Ele só está nos protegendo porque a gangue representa uma ameaça ao controle da cidade pelos DarkRiver.

— Bah! — Miaoling acenou uma mão. — Eu sei quando um homem está com fome. E se você usasse mais suas partes femininas, você também saberia!

Felizmente o Sr. Wong apareceu naquele momento, ávido por levar Miaoling para o andar superior de seu apartamento para sua reunião de chá semanal , como eles a chamavam. Os dois eram tão cúmplices quanto ladrões. Ria não tinha nenhuma ideia sobre o que eles discutiam nestas reuniões, mas sua avó sempre dava um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto quando ela deixava o apartamento do Sr. Wong.

A princípio, Ria pensou que os dois estavam... bem... mas sua avó tinha sido direta com uma resposta inesperadamente solene. — Não, Ri-Ri. Eu amei um único homem na minha vida inteira. Eu ainda amo o mesmo homem.

A profundidade de devoção naquela única frase trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Ria. Seu avô tinha sido o senhor da sua avó por vinte anos, e de seu último suspiro quando Ria tinha quinze anos. Sua morte devastou Miaoling, mas ela nunca se mostrava desesperada aos olhos de Ria. Pelo contrário, Ela usava a lembrança de seu amor como um escudo.

Miaoling ainda falava com seu marido como se ele pudesse ouvir. Embora ela nunca o fazia quando a pragmática Alex estava por perto, ela se sentia à vontade para fazê-lo na frente de Ria. Porque Ria compreendia. Na verdade, quando estava com sua avó, ela às vezes pensava que seu avô estava no quarto com eles, observando sua esposa que, ele frequentemente reclamava, sempre o fazia esperar.

Vai ser lenta a ida para céu também, não é, meu bem?

Palavras que seu avô tinha dito em seu leito de morte, sua mão envolvida ao redor das de sua esposa. Miaoling sorriu e o beijou, provocando-o até o fim.

Agora, enquanto Ria observava Miaoling subir para o segundo andar da loja, ela sentiu um aperto no coração. — Vó?

— Sim? — Miaoling olhou por cima se seu ombro, seus olhos mornos, cheios de silêncio encorajador.

— Quanto tempo vai levar?

— Talvez três horas. Nós também almoçaremos, hoje.

— Então talvez eu dê uma volta.

Sua avó sorriu e continuou seu caminho.

Saindo do apartamento do Sr. Wong, Ria encontrou Emmett em pé à sua esquerda, esquadrinhando a rua. — Você conseguiu alguém que pode ficar aqui com minha avó? — ela perguntou.

— Ela já está lá dentro. — Emmett disse. — O Sr. Wong está planejando dizer à sua avó que ela é sua nova assistente.

— A morena bonita tomando conta da loja? — Seus olhos alargados. — Ela não parece perigosa o suficiente nem para esmagar uma mosca.

— Ela não só pode esmagar moscas, como pode matar a maioria dos homens com um simples sopro.

Ria sentiu uma sensação súbita de inadequação. — Eu queria poder fazer isto.

— Se você estiver falando sério, — ele disse, olhando-a de cima a baixo de um modo estritamente profissional, — eu posso ensinar a você suficiente autodefesa para que você jamais se sinta impotente novamente. Você está em forma e se move bem. Deve aprender rápido.

Surpreendida, ela olhou pra ele. — Você faria isto? — Uma centelha de esperança se envolveu ao redor de seu coração, ela tinha começado a crer que Emmett era tão sufocantemente protetor como seu pai, mas isso soava diferente.

— Quanto tempo nós temos agora?

— Três horas.

Ele se afastou da parede. — Nós podemos praticar em um pequeno ginásio de porão que os membros do bando usam quando eles não podem sair da cidade para uma boa corrida. Você precisará de roupas de ginástica.

Ria pensou sobre isto. — Eu comprarei alguma. Existe uma loja há dois quarteirões. — Daquele modo, ninguém de sua família nunca saberia sobre o treinamento. Não que suas objeções a teriam impedido, mas ela não tinha tempo para discutir.

Emmett deslizou sua mão ao longo do braço de Ria, posicionando-a onde ela precisava estar, e se perguntou — pela centésima vez — por que ele estava se torturando daquela forma. Mesmo com o moletom e a camiseta folgada que ela pôs, a mulher que estava com suas costas em seu peito deixava seu corpo em chamas. Mas a fofurinha não parecia inclinada a brincar — ela estava totalmente concentrada desde que eles chegaram ao ginásio. O leopardo não estava contente. Nem o homem. Mas de nenhum modo iria pressioná-la e fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável. Não depois que do aquele traste da gangue lhe fez.

— Aí. — Ele a soltou. — Perfeito. Agora chute.

Ria levantou sua perna em um chute forte, rápido. Não era gracioso ou poético. Era duro, áspero, sujo. Emmett não se importava com beleza. Ele se importava com assegurar-se de que ela podia se proteger. — Eu quero que você pratique por dez minutos enquanto eu vou dar alguns telefonemas.

Acenando-lhe com a cabeça, Ria começou a seguir a sequência para novatos que ele inventou. Ela era uma aluna rápida, mas como uma humana, sua força era muito menor que a de um changeling. Além disso, ela era pequena e fêmea — então da próxima vez que eles treinassem, ele planejava ensinar-lhe a lutar usando qualquer coisa ao seu alcance, como ela usou sua bolsa duas noites atrás. Isto é, a menos que ela tivesse a opção de girar e correr. Um confronto físico nunca seria a primeira escolha mais esperta para ela.

Caminhando uma distância pequena de onde ela movia aquele doce corpinho com tanta determinação enfocada, ele pegou seu telefone e discou para seu alfa, Lucas. — Você foi capaz de localizar a fonte das chamadas para o celular de Amber? Ria tinha lhe dito sobre os telefonemas naquela manhã.

— Descartável. — A raiva de Lucas era clara. — Mas nós conseguimos pegar outro dos bastardos. Ele teve a péssima ideia de tentar mexer com um casal enquanto Clay estava em sua ronda.

O leopardo de Emmett sorriu, seus dentes afiados. — Ele está morto? — Clay não entendia para que manter aqueles vermes vivos.

— Clay achou que nós poderíamos querer interrogá-lo, então ele só quebrou algumas costelas. O homem estava se recusando a falar, mas eu deixei Clay rondando ao redor dele em forma de leopardo — ele cederá quando aqueles dentes chegarem muito perto.

— O que seu instinto diz — peixe grande ou pequeno?

— Muito insignificante. Não é provável que ele saiba qualquer coisa importante. — Um suspiro de frustração.

— Fique com a garota. Eles farão qualquer coisa para chegar até ela, porque quanto mais ela permanece viva, mais força Vincent perde.

Emmett rastreou a silhueta de Ria com o olhar enquanto ela cumpria sua série. A curva do seu bumbum era da forma perfeita para ajustar-se em suas mãos. — Eu não a estou deixando fora das minhas vistas.

**CAPITULO QUATRO **

Tendo feito duas séries da sequência que Emmett lhe mostrou, Ria girou-se para vê-lo caminhando em sua direção.

Seu olhar selvagem arrepiou todos os pelos do seu corpo.

O homem parecia faminto. Ninguém nunca tinha olhado assim para Ria. Era quase apavorante. Mas ela permaneceu em seu lugar, esperando, imaginando.

— Pronta para o próximo passo? — Sua voz era profunda, segurando o início do que soava como um grunhido... um leopardo mal contido.

Ela engoliu em seco. — Certo.

Ele posicionou-se no lado oposto a ela, ainda vestido com a calça jeans e a camiseta que vestia antes. Era óbvio por que ele não tinha se importado em trocar-se — ele não tinha derramado uma gota de suor sequer com o que eles tinham feito até agora, enquanto que os músculos dela estavam começando a protestar. Agora, ele encurvou um dedo chamando-a. —Vamos, fofura, use o que eu acabei de ensinar a você.

Ela ficou tão surpreendida com o que ele a tinha chamado que perdeu completamente o foco. Ele estava diante de seu rosto no instante seguinte.

— Que diabo foi isso? Ele rosnou. — Se você hesitar em uma briga, está morta.

— Você me chamou de fofura! — Ela se recusou a recuar.

— Chamei? Movendo-se em velocidade sobre-humana, ele fechou uma mão ao redor de sua garganta antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo. — Vamos nos assegurar que você não seja uma fofura morta.

Com os olhos estreitados, ela se esticou e tentou quebrar seu nariz usando a parte dura de sua mão. Ele a pegou usando sua mão livre. O joelho dela já estava apontando para os seus testículos, e quando ele o bloqueou, ela se debruçou e afundou seus dentes fortemente em seu antebraço.

— Merda! — A mão ao redor de seu pescoço permaneceu no lugar, mas ele liberou sua outra mão. Ela imediatamente foi para os seus olhos e seus testículos novamente. Seu joelho roçou contra algo muito duro, antes dele virar-se e praguejar. Ela continuou, chutando e tentando arranhar, tentando inclusive quebrar o dedo mindinho da mão que fechava sua garganta.

Ele finalmente a soltou. — Trégua.

Seu coração estava em sua garganta, e satisfação em sua circulação sanguínea. Ela sabia que ele estava brincando com ela — com sua força e treinamento, ele podia tê-la derrubado em um segundo. — Como eu me saí?

Ele olhou seu antebraço. — Eu não ensinei você a morder. — Era um grunhido.

Ou talvez ele não estivesse brincando o tempo todo. — Eu decidi adicionar isto sozinha. — ela disse, pensando que na verdade tinha sido uma resposta instintiva para sua provocação arrogante. Seus olhos foram para as marcas que fez. Fundas e vermelhas e perfeitamente formadas. A culpa a invadiu. — Eu não quis morder você tão forte. Mas... não me arrependo.

— Ah, não? — Ele começou a caminhar a seu redor, lento, muito lento. Nessa hora, ela recuou. Uma coisa era lutar com um predador que estava mantendo suas garras recolhidas, outra era saber que você era a presa. Ele continuou vindo. Ela sabia que a porta de saída do porão estava a centímetros de distância. Fazendo um movimento rápido, ela zarpou pela esquerda. Tarde demais.

Ele estava lá antes dela e de alguma maneira, ela se achou espremida contra a porta fechada, muito ciente que estava a sós com um leopardo grande e perigoso em pele humana. Exceto que, em vez de medo, era uma excitação vívida que pulsava em seu sangue quando ele colocou suas palmas nos lados da sua cabeça e curvou-se até que suas respirações se mesclaram. — Bú!.

Ela saltou, então quis esbofetear-se por isso. — Pare de agir como um gato mau.

Uma piscadela, e quando ele levantou suas pestanas, os olhos que a olhavam não eram nada humanos. — Humm, eu farejo uma bonita humanazinha em meu território. Um suave sussurro contra seus lábios, brilhantes olhos verde-dourados a desafiavam responder.

Seus seios roçavam seu tórax enquanto ele a apertava mais, sua respiração entrecortada. — Você está se comportando muito mal. — Era uma forte repreensão. — Você me mordeu. — Ele inclinou sua cabeça um pouco para a esquerda, e apesar de que ela não podia ver aqueles olhos surpreendentes exceto por um refletir de suas pestanas, ela sabia que ele estava olhando para seus lábios. — Peça desculpas.

Ela não soube o que a fez fazer aquilo. Afastando os lábios, ela disse, — Não.

A boca dele estava na sua antes que a sílaba terminasse. Ela se percebeu sendo beijada como nunca havia sido em sua vida. Ele assumiu o controle de sua boca, enfiou sua língua nela e a saboreou como se fosse o doce mais refinado e ele estava faminto. Contra ela, seu corpo era uma parede quente, dura, intransponível. As mãos dela estavam de alguma maneira debaixo de sua camiseta e em suas costas, tocando a pele que queimava com uma febre selvagem que a fazia gemer no fundo de sua garganta. Um som similar a um grunhido rolou do tórax dele e entrou em sua boca. Antes que ela pudesse processar aquilo, as mãos dele estavam em sua cintura e ele a estava erguendo contra a porta. Passando suas pernas ao redor dele, ela se entregou à demanda possessiva de seu beijo. Isso alimentou o fogo por seu corpo, como uma tempestade quente e pulsante. Então uma daquelas mãos grandes alisou suas costas até apertar suas nádegas.

Ela engasgou, rompendo o beijo. Ele continuou, tomando sua boca novamente antes dela poder fazer nada mais do que tomar fôlego. Oh, Senhor. Ele estava alisando seu bumbum, apalpando e acariciando mesmo enquanto devorava sua boca. Era selvagem, cru, primitivo. O calor em seu estômago comparava-se apenas à umidade entre suas pernas. Parte dela estava escandalizada pela sua resposta, mas essa parte estava suprimida pelo trovão selvagem do seu pulso enquanto o prazer chiava por suas veias, puro fogo líquido.

Emmett interrompeu o beijo justo quando sua cabeça estava começando a girar. Um instante depois, ela sentiu aqueles deliciosos lábios masculinos junto à sua mandíbula, descendo pela sua garganta. E aquela mão na sua bunda... Ela tragou, tentando pensar, perdendo a linha quando Emmett apertou o abraço de forma que seus dedos roçaram o calor entre suas pernas.

Ela gritou. — Pare.

Um trêmulo golpe de eletricidade passou direto por ela. — Por favor me diga que você não quer mesmo isso. — Sua barba espetada roçou sua garganta quando ele se debruçou para mordiscar sua orelha. — Vamos, fofura. Só um pouco mais.

Deus, o homem era um diabo. E ele cheirava tão bem. Uma leve insinuação de suor, o calor delicioso de corpo de macho, e uma essência sem igual que era Emmett.

Ela se pegou beijando sua mandíbula, fascinada pelo contraste entre a barba por fazer e a pele dele. — Sexo casual não é meu estilo.

— Quem disse qualquer coisa sobre casual? — Outro roçar provocante, outra rajada de prazer primoroso. — Eu planejo fazer sexo com você de maneira regular.

A arrogância do comentário deveria tê-la despertado do torpor. Ao invés disso, sua mente foi bombardeada com imagens de membros desnudos entrelaçados, uma coxa masculina pesada pressionada entre as suas. Ele não seria nenhum amante gentil, fácil. Ele iria comandar e tomar. Ele poderia até morder. — Isto está passando dos limites. — ela de algum modo achou a força de vontade para dizer.

Uma pressão de seus dedos dessa vez, não um roçar. Ela suspirou, seus olhos fechando enquanto ela esperava aquilo passar. Mas ele não parou. Ao contrário, ele a ergueu até que se posicionasse direito bem ali... e começou a esfregar-se contra ela em lentos e opressivos círculos. Ela quase gritou. E então seus dedos estavam nela novamente e ela gritou.

Emmett capturou o grito de Ria com sua boca enquanto continuou a provocá-la com seu corpo — torturando a si mesmo no processo. Mas o odor do calor úmido dela era pura ambrosia. Ele queria sentá-la - não, deitá-la - no amplo espaço de uma cama, separar suas pernas abertamente e prová-la. Seu membro pulsou, a fome do leopardo ameaçando subjugar o controle do homem. Lutando contra o desejo de rasgar seu moletom, ele se concentrou em levá-la aos extremos do prazer. Ele não precisou dela para dizer-lhe — ele sabia instintivamente que Ria não era uma mulher que fazia sexo casualmente. Ele teria que persuadi-la em sua cama. Tomá-la contra a porta marcada de um ginásio de porão dificilmente mostraria que o prazer dela importava para ele. Importava tanto que o quando corpo dela se retesou, ele rangeu seus dentes e acariciou-a durante o orgasmo.

As unhas dela cravaram em seus ombros através de sua camiseta — ele desejou como o diabo que ele tivesse tirado a maldita coisa. Ele queria aquelas marcas em sua pele, queria saber que ela as havia posto lá. Da próxima vez, ele prometeu ao felino. Da próxima vez.

— Linda. — ele murmurou, aninhando-se em seu pescoço enquanto ela estremecia contra ele, seu corpo ficando mole. — Bonita, linda e suave. — E minha. O leopardo expôs seus dentes com o pensamento, enquanto o homem que o confrontava com um áspero sorriso possessivo.

Finalmente movendo seu aperto da curva magnífica de seu bumbum, ele correu suas mãos pelas laterais dela enquanto a beijava e a acariciava durante o abalo pós-orgasmo. Os olhos dela estavam ainda um pouco desfocados quando ela disse — Ponha-me no chão. — Era uma ordem.

O leopardo rosnou, mas ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Ela pressionou suas mãos contra a porta e olhou para ele. — Você é... — Um rubor atravessou as maçãs do seu rosto.

Ele deu um sorriso que sabia que tinha uma borda extremamente selvagem. — Eu estou achando que vou querer muito e muito tempo quando eu deslizar dentro de você.

— Todos os felinos são tão arrogantes quanto você?

Ele encolheu os ombros e se debruçou, aproximando-se. — Eu sou o único felino no qual você precisa pensar.

Ria não podia não pensar em Emmett. Aquela noite, quando ela se sentou em frente a seus pais na mesa de jantar, ela se pegou distraída no meio das conversas. O cheiro de Emmett parecia ter ficado preso em seu cérebro. Ela estava fantasiando sobre enterrar seu rosto em seu pescoço, seu corpo forte, duro e tenso contra o dela quando a voz de Alex penetrou.

— Ria!

Sobressaltada, Ria encontrou olhos da sua mãe, esperando que a culpa não se mostrasse. — Desculpe, o que você disse?

— Tom passará para o café hoje à noite. Por que você não coloca um vestido?

Os dedos de Ria ficaram duros como ferro ao redor seus pauzinhos chineses. Basta, ela pensou. E estranhamente, não tinha nada a ver com Emmett. Talvez ele a tivesse empurrado para este ponto mais rápido, mas ela sempre estava caminhando em direção a isto. — Mãe, — ela disse, derrubando os pauzinhos chineses, — eu não tenho qualquer interesse em Tom. Silêncio absoluto.

Simon foi o único a quebrá-lo. — O que deu em você, Ria? Você e Tom cresceram juntos, ele conhece você. Ele dará um bom marido. — O tom da sua voz dizia que o assunto estava encerrado.

Ria examinou o rosto do seu pai. — Eu amo você, papai, mas nem mesmo por você eu casaria com um homem que pensa que eu devia ser afagada na cabeça de vez em quando e ser posta de lado como uma boa garota o resto do tempo. — Linhas brancas circularam a boca de Simon. — Aquele garoto sempre lhe tratou com respeito.

— Ele me trata como uma estúpida! — Ria disse, com a pele ardendo de irritação. — Semana passada, ele me disse que eu não teria que me preocupar com as finanças quando nós fôssemos casados, porque ele sabe que matemática confunde as mulheres.

Alex fez um pequeno som chocado que desviou a atenção de Ria da cara de desaprovação do seu pai. A expressão de Alex era uma mistura de afronta e descrédito. — Ele não disse isso. Você está inventando.

— Popo? — Ria virou-se para a direita.

Miaoling comeu um camarão frito e assentiu com a cabeça. — Ele disse isso. — Então ela sorriu como se esperando um elogio.

As mãos de Alex agarraram a toalha de mesa. — E quem ele pensa que faz os livros da loja, hein?

— Alex. — Simon fechou sua mão sobre a da sua esposa. — Nós estamos saindo do assunto. Respirando fundo, Alex assentiu. — Você está certo. Querida, Tom é um muito bom partido para você. Você nunca teve um problema com ele antes de você encontrar aquele leopardo sem reputação.

Ria supôs que Emmett era sem reputação — aquela barba por fazer, aquelas mãos que tinham apertado e acariciado, aqueles olhos que lhe diziam que ele queria fazer todos os tipos de coisas más com ela. Mas... — Ele é um homem honrado. — Aquela essência de honra era tão parte dele que ela se perguntou se mesmo ele tinha consciência disso. Foi por isso que tinha sido tão fácil para ela perder controle no ginásio mais cedo , ela confiava em Emmet para cuidá-la. O que, ela pensou, era uma coisa perigosa... o tipo de coisa que podia levá-la a um coração partido se não fosse cuidadosa. — Ele está protegendo nossa família.

— Exatamente. — Jet disse, entrando na conversa. — Talvez ele esteja fazendo hora com você enquanto ele faz seu trabalho, mas ele não casará com você, Ria. Aqueles felinos ficam juntos uns dos outros.

O estômago de Ria se revolveu, porque ela sabia que seu irmão estava certo. — Isto não é sobre Emmett. É sobre mim. Eu não irei, sob nenhuma circunstância, casar-me com Tom.

— Por que não? — Alex perguntou, com os olhos relampejando. — Ele é inteligente, bonito, tem um bom trabalho e lhe traz flores.

Frustrada, Ria jogou seu guardanapo e se levantou. — Se ele é tão bom, case-se você com ele. Eu não me casarei com um homem que até hoje não tentou me beijar de língua o ano inteiro em que estivemos "namorando".

Seus pais gritaram seu nome, mas a voz incrédula de Jet abafou a de todos.

— Sério? Nem mesmo um pouco de língua? Você está certa — o cara é um chato.

— JET! — Foi Alex. Ela partiu para uma rápida torrente de mandarim.

Miaoling olhou para Ria e piscou. — Sente-se. Coma.

E muito estranhamente, Ria o fez. A família discutiu durante toda a refeição, mas agora seus pais estavam loucos com Jet porque ele sugeriu que Tom tinha que ser gay.

Alex olhou para seu filho. — Talvez ele esteja apenas sendo respeitoso com sua irmã.

— Porra nenhuma. — E deu uma bufada cética. — Os homens não são tão nobres quando estão com as mulheres que eles querem. Jet virou-se para sua esposa, sua voz amenizando. — Quando eu vi Amber, tudo o que eu queria fazer era...

— Termine essa frase — Alex ameaçou, — e você estará respirando fogo pois eu colocarei muita pimenta-malagueta em sua comida.

Amber sorriu e soprou um beijo para Jet. — Sabe, isso me soa como se o plano de Tom é casar com Ria e conseguir uma esposa boa, respeitável, enquanto mantém uma piranha fora.

A boca de Simon caiu aberta com a contribuição escandalosa de sua impecavelmente elegante nora.

Miaoling comeu outro camarão. — Ela está certa. Tal pai, tal filho.

Silêncio. Mais profundo. Mais chocante.

**CAPITULO CINCO **

Simon limpou sua garganta. — Mãe, — ele disse, seu tom apropriado para a situação — isso é verdade?

— Você acha que eu estou mentindo?

— Eu acho que você faria qualquer coisa pela sua neta favorita.

Inclinando-se para trás, Miaoling deu uma gargalhada. — Dessa vez eu não tenho que fazê-lo. Espere. — Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção a seu quarto.

Ria encolheu os ombros quando todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. — Não olhem para mim.

— Comam um pouco de tofu — Alex disse quando eles se sentaram. — Irá estragar se nós não terminarmos com ele hoje à noite.

Todo mundo comeu. Mas no instante em que Miaoling voltou do quarto, todos os talheres foram abandonados, a comida esquecida. Usando o mesmo sorriso que ela sempre exibia quando vinha da casa do Sr. Wong, Miaoling sentou-se e abriu um envelope. Os olhos de Ria cresceram quando ela viu a fotografia na mão da avó — O pai de Tom com sua língua na garganta da mulher que todo mundo conhecia como sua secretária. — Oh, meu, Deus.

— Não me mostre — Alex disse, cobrindo seus olhos com as mãos. — Eu não posso suportar isso. Essa é uma das minhas melhores amigas!

Miaoling ignorou a objeção. — Ela sabe. Não se importa — isto mantém o pai de Tom longe de atrapalhar seus hobbies. Ela está fazendo lanternas este ano.

— Popo, — Ria disse, sufocando, — como você...

— Sobre o que você pensa que o Sr. Wong e eu conversamos? — Ela virou para olhar para os pais de Ria. Querem saber sobre o apartamento que Tom comprou para sua amante?

Alex pareceu que estava para cair. — Amante? — Era um som fraco.

Um senso de justiça induziu Ria a tentar defender Tom. Afinal, ela agora estava envolvida com Emmett. — Vovó, ninguém mais tem amantes. Tom provavelmente estava só esperando a hora certa para me contar que ele se apaixonou por outra pessoa.

Sim, ele devia ter sido homem o suficiente para parar com a charada de seu não-compromisso logo que ele conheceu sua namorada, mas Ria não iria bater nele por isso. As chances eram, que ele precisava de tempo para arranjar forças para ser firme contra a pressão familiar.

— Eu conversei com ela.

Jet divertiu-se com as palavras de Miaoling, enquanto Amber cochichava com ele e disse, — Como, Nana?

— Eu sou uma senhora velha e fraca, sempre preciso de muita ajuda. — Os olhos de Miaoling cintilaram. — Boa garota, boa demais para Tom. Ela está tão triste porque ele tem que se casar com uma garota comum e gorda.

— Aquela serpente! — A mão de Alex agarrou uma faca afiada enquanto a simpatia de Ria por Tom sofria uma rápida e permanente morte.

— Mas nada iria mudar entre eles depois do casamento. Tom ajeitou tudo de forma que ele poderia visitá-la em seu caminho para casa toda noite. Ele até prometeu levá-la para Paris depois que explicar como as coisas funcionam à sua esposa.

Simon olhou para Ria, um tique em sua mandíbula. — Se você sequer pensar em se casar com Tom, eu a amarrarei e a mandarei viver com meus pais em Idaho.

— Sim, Papai. — Sorrindo, Ria deu a volta para abraçar seus pais. Mas ela esperou até que estivesse sozinha com sua avó para perguntar, — Aquilo foi para o caso de que eu não tivesse coragem de cair fora por mim mesma?

— Não, era apenas por segurança. — A mão enrugada de Miaoling era um toque de amor contra sua bochecha. — Eu sempre soube que você encontraria sua voz. Nunca deixe ninguém tomá-la de você.

Contente e frustrado em medidas iguais por seu encontro anterior com Ria, Emmett se forçou a manter o foco enquanto dava sua primeira aula da noite sobre movimentos de combate corporal. Havia apenas quatro nesse grupo — ele preferia gastar mais tempo com os alunos mais antigos, de nível mais alto, mano-a-mano.

— Jazz, — ele disse, quando a única garota no grupo sorria lentamente para um dos meninos antes de soprar um beijo malicioso — a pobre criança perdeu seu ritmo completamente.

O felino do Emmett achou seus pequenos truques divertidos, mas ele colocou uma expressão dura no rosto, sabendo que se não o fizesse, ela continuaria fazer exatamente o que quisesse. As fêmeas leopardo eram úteis — lançavam hormônios adolescentes na mistura, e não foi surpresa que metade do bando lhe enviasse cartões de pêsames quando Lucas o pôs a cargo desse grupo. A outra metade tinha se oferecido para pagar-lhe uma bebida.

— Sim, senhor? — Um olhar inocente.

— A menos que você planeje abater seus oponentes com nada além de um sorriso e um rebolado, — ele disse — eu sugiro que você trabalhe sua coordenação de olho. Está deslocada.

— Não está. — Empertigou-se. — Eu posso me mover mais levemente que qualquer outro dessa turma.

Ele deu seu militante olhar. — Dez voltas. Agora.

Engolindo em seco com o tom raramente severo dele, a morena cor de ébano começou a dar as voltas exigidas. Emmett voltou-se para os três garotos que permaneceram.

— Cavalheiros, vocês têm algo a dizer?

Um deles, um garoto esbelto chamado Aaron, avançou. — Ela está certa — ela é melhor que todos nós na coisa da "mão no olho".

— Não hoje, ela está muito ocupada fazendo jogos mentais. — Mandando-os de volta para seu treinamento, ele esperou Jazz retornar.

— Pegue uma bebida e se sente — ele disse quando ela voltou, com o rosto vermelho de ter dado as voltas em toda a velocidade changeling exigida. Depois de ter certeza que os meninos estavam ocupados, ele se agachou na frente dela. — Por que você acha que eu fiz você fazer isto?

Um encolher de ombros. — Eu estava falando demais.

— Sim. — E porque ele conhecia algo de orgulho de garota, ele pegou uma de suas tranças. — Você é a melhor da turma.

Um sorriso pequeno apareceu.

— Mas, gatinha, — ele disse, encontrando seu olhar, — você não irá longe se não controlar seu temperamento. Você ainda pode ser Jazz, e uma tremenda espertinha, se você quiser, — e isso arrancou outro sorrisinho — mas você precisa aprender a trabalhar dentro de uma hierarquia. — Porque assim era como os bandos de changelings permaneceram fortes, apesar de serem frequentemente em um número bem menor que as duas outras raças. E se sua mãe estivesse certa em suas predições, aquela força interna se tornaria até mais importante nos anos por vir. Aqueles garotos eram changelings predadores altamente independentes — seu trabalho era para começar a ensiná-los a trabalhar como uma unidade.

— Eu acho que entendo, — Jazz disse depois de uma pausa pensativa. — É como os sentinelas e soldados trabalham para proteger o alfa — eles sabem que podem sempre contar uns com os outros.

— Exatamente. — Levantando-se, ele a ergueu. — Vá, termine sua rotina de treinamento, e então faremos um pouco de combate mano-a-mano.

Um sorriso afiado. — Eu vou acabar com os meninos hoje à noite.

Rindo enquanto a observava movimentar-se ao seu redor no ritmo gracioso de combate, ele se perguntou o que Ria pensaria sobre as medidas que os DarkRiver vinham tomando para proteger seu futuro. Iria ela entender, ou iria recuar pela ameaça de violência, pela agressividade que era uma parte inerente da natureza de um changeling predador? Não que ele tinha qualquer intenção de discutir aquelas coisas com ela — não se ele pudesse evitar. Ela claramente tinha sido educada em um ambiente protegido. Por que lhe pedir para se preocupar com coisas sobre as quais ela não tinha que se preocupar? Proteção era seu trabalho. Seus planos para Ria Wembley eram todos sobre prazer... do tipo mais decadente e delicioso. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu em antecipação.

Ria ficou em casa por dois dias depois dos eventos explosivos no ginásio, vendo Emmett só para dizer oi.

Ele franziu a testa quando ela olhou pela janela no segundo dia. Ela tinha um pressentimento de que sabia o que ele estava pensando — que ela estava fugindo assustada depois de entregar-se em seus braços — e por mais tentador que era sair e deixar as coisas claras com ele, ela ficou em casa.

Claro, aquela tentação não era a única coisa em que Emmett estava implicado — seu corpo não a estava deixando ter muito sono. Agora que provou do prazer real, ele queria mais. As noites acordadas a deixaram frustrada de muitas formas, e ela tinha a intenção de castigar o maldito felino por isto.

Mas primeiro, ela tinha que fazer algo.

No terceiro dia depois que ele a imprensou contra a porta de porão e a beijou insensatamente, ela saiu vestida num terno de saia cor pêssego profundo em conjunto com um casaco de seda branco. Emmett a olhou de cima abaixo, e então o fez novamente... lentamente. Sentiu suas bochechas combinarem com seu terno quando ele terminou.

— Eu gosto. — Um lento, felino ronronar.

Ela empurrou uma lista para ele. — Locais de entrevistas.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto examinava a lista, mas tudo o que ele disse foi: — Espere. Eu conseguirei cobertura para sua casa e então nós podemos ir.

— Ainda nenhuma sorte com a busca por Vincent?

Guardando o telefone em seu bolso depois de reorganizar seu pessoal, ele sacudiu sua cabeça. — O rastro está bem fraco. Ele pensa que nós desistiremos.

Isso, ela sabia, simplesmente não era uma possibilidade. — Você não tem ficado parado. — Ele rondava por sua casa manhã e noite. Em outros horários, havia um revezamento de soldados homens e mulheres de DarkRiver.

— Nós estamos de olho em uma brecha na base de operações dele. — Um sorriso que era abertamente selvagem. — Nós o pegaremos.

Ela assentiu, mas teve a sensação de que ele não estava lhe dizendo tudo. E por que deveria, parte dela pensou. Ela era somente alguém que ele estava protegendo. Talvez ele a cobiçasse também, mas Jet estava certo, os felinos ficam juntos. Ela não conhecia nenhum DarkRiver que houvesse tido um relacionamento de longo prazo com humanos — sexual, de negócios, ou qualquer que seja. — Emmett, — ela começou, pretendendo fazer essa pergunta, para então perceber que ele poderia ver isto como expectativa.

— Sim?

— Nada. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Eu acho que o primeiro compromisso fica a uns dez minutos à pé daqui.

Por um segundo, pareceu que Emmett iria insistir na sua declaração abortada, mas para seu alívio, ele a seguiu e eles caminharam lado a lado — com Ria feito de sanduíche entre a segurança das paredes das lojas e a grande figura de Emmett. Seu constante estado de alerta a fez sentir-se segura em um nível íntimo.

— Que tipos de trabalho você está procurando? — ele perguntou a um quarteirão do primeiro local de sua lista.

— Administrativo. — ela disse, então fez uma careta. — Eu realmente adoraria cuidar do meu próprio escritório. Você sabe, ser responsável por organizar tudo para o chefe, mas isto é para um futuro distante. Primeiro, eu preciso de experiência. Então eu acabarei sendo o lacaio de alguém.

Emmett riu de seu tom. — Eu não acho que você será um lacaio por muito tempo.

— Não, eu não serei, — ela disse, e respirou fundo várias vezes. — Certo, é aqui. Deseje-me sorte.

— Eu lhe desejarei sorte do lado de dentro. — Ele abriu a porta.

— Emmett, eu não posso entrar em uma entrevista com um guarda-costas.

O olhar dele endureceu. — Vincent soube quando você estaria voltando para casa retornando do seu curso. As chances são altas que ele tenha descoberto que você agora está procurando emprego.

Ela apertou os dentes. — Isto é uma firma estabelecida. Eu dificilmente acredito que estarei em perigo com um gerente de sessenta anos de idade.

— Você não vai ficar atrás de uma porta fechada com ninguém.

Ria discutiu até que esteve a ponto de gritar mas ele não cederia.

Como previsto, suas entrevistas não foram bem. O primeiro gerente ficou tão afrontado com a ideia de ser considerado uma ameaça que a expulsou sem nenhuma entrevista. As duas seguintes eram mulheres e não conseguiam parar de olhar fixamente para Emmett ao invés de escutar Ria. Quando uma finalmente lhe lançou um pouco de atenção, foi para dar um sorriso condescendente e dizer que talvez ela não fosse adequada para o trabalho de escritório.

Uma babá não inspirava exatamente confiança.

Ria chegou perto das lágrimas na quarta entrevista, mas não de ansiedade. De pura raiva. — Obrigada por destruir minhas chances de emprego — ela disse quando eles saíam do trem próximo ao Bairro chinês, tendo circulado a cidade por conta de seus compromissos.

— Ria, — ele começou.

Ela levantou-lhe a mão. — Eu sou habilitada para o trabalho de escritório. Eu faço a contabilidade da minha mãe. Não só isso, eu faço a contabilidade da família inteira. Eu garanto que meu pai compareça aos seus compromissos e Amber veja o obstetra na hora certa, que minha avó tome seus medicamentos e Jet não se esqueça de escrever os cartões de Ano Novo para nossas tias em Albuquerque. Eu sou super-habilitada para trabalhar em escritório!

— Eu nunca disse que você não era.

O tom calmante em sua voz fez Ria querer mordê-lo. — Não, você simplesmente permaneceu lá como se eu não pudesse tomar conta de mim mesma se alguém tentasse me machucar. Aquele dia, no ginásio, foi tudo uma encenação de merda!

A carranca dele foi trovejante. — Retire o que disse!

— Eu não estou falando daquilo, seu idiota. Eu estou falando sobre a coisa da autodefesa. Era só para me acalmar. Você não confia em mim nem para gritar. — Aquela tinha sido a primeira lição que ele deu a ela — gritar tão alto quanto puder e correr. Quer saber, eu acho que isso faz da outra coisa uma merda também.

— Porra, espere aí um minuto.

**CAPITULO SEIS **

Ignorando-o, ela caminhou pelas portas automáticas do edifício comercial de tamanho médio que era o local de seu próximo compromisso e avançou com passos largos até o balcão. — Oi, ela disse para a elegante mulher no outro lado, de pele rosada, sem defeito. — Eu tenho um compromisso com Lucas Hunter.

Os olhos da mulher moveram-se rapidamente para trás do ombro de Ria, e algo como surpresa passou por eles, mas sua voz, quando ela virou-se para Ria, era completamente profissional. — Nome?

— Ria Wembley.

Um sorriso acolhedor. — Você está quinze minutos adiantada, Sra. Wembley. Se você esperar aqui, eu irei informá-la quando Lucas terminar com o candidato atual.

— Obrigada. Ela estava caminhando em direção à sala de espera quando ela tardiamente se deu conta que não sabia o nome desta empresa. O anúncio simplesmente disse que uma pequena firma de construção em ascensão estava buscando pessoal administrativo. Desde que o anúncio tinha sido checado pela escola onde ela fez seu curso, ela não se preocupou muito sobre esta questão. Mas sua ignorância provavelmente não pegaria bem... Se esse tal Hunter se incomodasse mesmo em recebê-la após saber sobre Emmett.

Voltando sobre seus passos, que contornou Emmett para falar com a recepcionista novamente. — Desculpe, eu notei que suas portas não têm o nome da companhia.

A mulher deu uma olhada rápida para Emmett novamente. Ria irritou-se. Mas a bonita morena não pareceu estar checando-o. — Realmente, — ela disse, depois de uma pequena pausa, — os nomes estão ainda em discussão... e, os sócios não se decidiram.

— Oh.— Isso era estranho, mas não estranho o suficiente para fazê-la fugir. Quem recebe esmola, como dizem, não pode escolher. Assentindo, ela caminhou para o confortável arranjo de poltronas à esquerda do balcão da recepção, escolhendo uma cadeira banhada por raios de sol.

Emmett esparramou-se ao lado dela. — O que nós compartilhamos não foi bobagem. E eu não sabia que você sabia xingar.

A piada só fez irritá-la. — Se você pode mentir sobre uma coisa, por que não sobre outra?

— Agora, espere. Eu nunca menti para você.

— Ah, não? O que você chama de me ensinar autodefesa, e então me tratar como uma pateta desmiolada?

— Com licença.

Ria saltou ao som da voz da recepcionista.

— Lucas está livre agora, — ela informou. — As entrevistas estão sendo realizadas um andar acima.

Quando ela se levantou e cruzou o salão em direção dos elevadores, alguém gritou um olá. Como ela não conhecia o homem parado na porta da frente, ela assumiu que tinha sido direcionado para Emmett. — Amigo? — Ela apertou o painel ao lado do elevador.

Ele não a olhou nos olhos. — Sim.

As portas do elevador abriram para revelar uma cabine vazia e ela podia jurar ter ouvido Emmet suspirar de alívio. — Medo de elevadores lotados?

— Algo assim.

Eles estavam no andar seguinte no que pareceu um instante depois. A sala de reunião era óbvia pela sua porta aberta. O homem que veio até a porta era mais que bonito — olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelos escuros que roçavam seus ombros e marcas selvagens em forma de garras do lado direito de seu rosto. Ele era jovem... e não era. A experiência flamejava naquele notável olhar verde, e Ria soube que ele a mediu em um instante.

— Ria — ele estendeu uma mão — Eu sou Lucas. Entre.

Ela apertou sua mão e foi explicar a presença de Emmett . . . mas seu autodesignado guarda-costas já tinha se instalado na poltrona felpuda fora da sala de reunião. Ficou boquiaberta por um segundo antes de fechá-la. O que... ? Este Lucas, com sua aura de poder contido, era indubitavelmente muito mais perigoso que qualquer outro que ela tinha encontrado hoje e para Emmett estava tudo bem ficar a sós com ele?

Decidindo não dar demasiada importância ao fato, ela entrou, ciente de Lucas ter fechado a porta atrás dela enquanto ela sentava-se ao lado de uma pequena mesa. Havia algo sobre seu andar quando ele veio tomar seu assento... Ele a fazia lembrar-se de alguém.

— Água? — Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ele serviu -lhe um copo e o empurrou em sua direção. — Eu li seu currículo. Você acabou de completar estudos em Administração Avançada de Escritórios?

Ela tomou um gole antes de responder. — Sim, primeira da classe. Eu também tive alguma experiência prática durante o curso.

Lucas assentiu. — Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que suas habilidades técnicas são excelentes. Nós verificamos com a academia e com as pessoas que você informou como referência.

A eficiência a surpreendeu e agradou. — Seu anúncio disse que você estava buscando um número de pessoal, — ela disse, achando-se relaxada apesar da vívida consciência de seu poder. A mulher que assumisse Lucas Hunter, ela pensou, teria seu trabalho reduzido por ela.

—Você poderia me dar mais informações sobre as vagas ? Eu poderia talvez lhe dizer para qual eu seria mais adequada.

—Na verdade, você já está em uma pequena lista para uma vaga específica. É sobre isso que eu queria discutir - não é exatamente um trabalho administrativo normal.

Ria estava intrigada. —Não?

—Não.— Um sorriso que o tornou de magnífico para bonito de um modo muito masculino.

Ela apreciou a visão, mas sem querer saltar em seus braços. Não como com Emmett. E esse pensamento não tinha nenhuma serventia interrompendo sua entrevista.

Juntando seus hormônios fugitivos, ela voltou sua atenção firmemente para Lucas.

— Como você é com o caos?— Ele perguntou.

— Eu amo.— Sua resposta era instintiva. — Me dá mais para organizar.

Lucas riu. — Que tal interrupções constantes, tendo que rearranjar reuniões em questão de momentos, e um chefe que à vezes pode ser impossível de localizar?

— Se precisar ser feito, considere feito, — ela disse, encarando aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes.

—Mas, serei honesto, embora provavelmente não devesse ser. — É provável que eu tenha um pouco de mal gênio de vez em quando.

—Um temperamento pode se útil neste cargo.— Ele sorriu levemente.

— Isto é um ... negócio de família. E essa família estará dentro e fora. Você consegue aguentar ser assediada por sua curiosidade?

Era uma pergunta estranha, mas sua resposta era fácil. —Vamos ver. Todo domingo sem falta, minha tia Eadie me chama para interrogar sobre minha vida e oferecer "conselhos essenciais de moda". Minhas avós paternas vivem em Idaho, mas na semana passada, elas mandaram para mim um dossiê em todos os meninos agradáveis na cidade, por via das dúvidas. Oh, e meu normalmente muito adiantados pais recentemente tentaram arranjar meu casamento.

— Eu sei como lidar com família.— Seus olhos dançaram. — E eles arranjaram o casamento?

Desde que foi ela que trouxe isto à tona, não podia exatamente evitar a pergunta pessoal. —Não acontecerá.

—Foi isso que pensei.— Ele levantou-se com uma curva divertida em sua boca. — Eu penso que isto é tudo que eu preciso de você, Ria.

Permanecendo, ela levantou sua bolsa. — É você, não é? A pessoa para quem eu estarei trabalhando se eu conseguir o emprego?

Um leve aceno com a cabeça. — Normalmente o Recursos Humanos entrevista os candidatos.

— Eu sou meticuloso.— Ele abriu a porta. — Eu preciso confiar na pessoa que contrato.

Sorrindo mesmo enquanto o estômago se revirava, ela saiu. Emmett estava pronto e esperando por ela. Eles entraram no elevador em silêncio e saíram à rua.

— Como foi?— Emmett perguntou.

— Bom.

Ele esfregou sua nuca. — Ainda com raiva?

—Você pensa que eu devia dar a você algum crédito por deixar-me entrar lá sozinha? — Ela franziu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se o que ele faria.

— Hum.— Bufou. —Não importa.

Ela sentiu seus lábios torcerem. — Eu sei que ele era um felino, Emmett. O modo que vocês leopardos caminham, os denunciam na hora.— Vocês rondam, todos suaves, mudos e letais.

— Merda.— Ele riu ironizando. —Eu tinha esperança de marcar alguns pontos em brownies.

— Então esta é a DarkRiver Construções?

—Parte dela. O edifício também funcionará como a sede urbana do nosso bando. — Estamos quebrando velhos paradigmas. Segundo estes, Ria sabia, significava que ela nunca conseguiria o emprego. Os bandos de changelings procuravam os da sua espécie, permanecendo unidos como cola. Claro eles ajudaram a limpar a cidade, tornando-a mais segura para todo mundo, mas como Emmett explicou, isso tinha mais a ver com defender o território do que qualquer outra coisa.

Cansada, abatida, e faminta, ela entrou em um restaurante do bairro administrado por uma família que pareceu estar em função da comunidade, e tomaram assento.

Emmett sentou-se em frente a ela. —Você pede,— ele disse, esquadrinhando o espaço.

Ela estava dizendo a garçonete, que era também a filha do dono, que ela queria frango com caju, quando Emmett se deslocou em torno da mesa e esmagou ambas no chão. Uma fração de segundos depois, ela ouviu um alto estalo seguido por um grito. Emmett já estava em pé e falando no seu celular. — Ele está escapando, passando a loja de doces — Ele correu em direção à porta.

Levantando-se, Ria ajudou a trêmula garçonete. Emmett voltou antes que ela tivesse terminado. — Você está machucada? — Suas mãos varreram seu corpo.

Ciente de vários olhares interessados, ela as afastou rapidamente. — Estou bem. — Ela girou para verificar a garçonete e conseguiu a mesma resposta. — O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou a Emmett.

Ele apontou atrás dela. Um buraco grande arruinou a parede antiga. — Bala. — Sua mandíbula era uma linha brutal, seus olhos ... seus olhos.

Chegando instintivamente mais perto, ela pôs a mão em seu tórax. — Emmett.— Ele lançou-lhe um olhar, aqueles olhos de um incrível verde ouro, de leopardo, olhando-a de um rosto humano. Suas mãos envolveram seu rosto. — Você tem um arranhão aqui. — Um dedo afagando suavemente acima de um machucado que ela nem sentiu, com seu olhar de frio predador.

Ela não soube como ela sabia o que fazer. Ela somente fez. Em vez de rechaçar seu toque como ela fez antes, debruçou-se nele, deslizando seus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Os braços dele a envolveram quase ao mesmo tempo, e ele a abraçou apertado, até que ela mal pudesse respirar. Mas ela aguentou, segurando firme.

Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo eles ficaram agarrados um ao outro, mas quando ele finalmente a soltou, o medo no restaurante mudou para especulação. Provavelmente, sua avó e mãe estariam sabendo de tudo no tempo que levaria para digitar uma mensagem de texto. Ela não se importou. Porque o leopardo tinha saído dos olhos de Emmett, e a ira estava sob controle.

Ele acariciou sua bochecha. — Agarre sua bolsa. Este lugar precisa ser analisado por nossos técnicos, e eu quero você segura em casa. — Percebendo que ele queria começar rastrear o atirador assim que possível, Ria não discutiu. Os olhos de Emmett estavam super alertas quando eles começaram a sair do restaurante, seu grande corpo vibrando de proteção.

— Por favor! — Surpresa, ela olhou para trás. Era a garçonete que Emmett havia derrubado, a mulher correu até eles, com uma sacola de comida para viagem nas mãos. Seu sorriso era um pouco cauteloso quando a entregou para Emmett, mas sua gratidão era clara. — Obrigada! — Ela sacudiu sua cabeça quando Emmett, com a maior parte de sua atenção claramente voltada em assegurar que não ocorresse mais nenhuma surpresa desagradável, foi pegar sua carteira. — É um presente. Meu pai esteve no exército. Ele disse que aquela bala teria me atingido primeiro. — Ela apertou a bolsa nas mãos de Ria. — Por favor leve isto. — Ria aceitou, entendendo que a família precisava dar a algo em troca para o homem que salvou vida da sua filha. — Obrigada.

A mulher sorriu e olhou Emmett. — Você é bem-vindo em nossa mesa a qualquer hora.

Emmett deu um curto aceno. Ria perguntou-se se ele entendia a importância do convite. Ela podia ter deixado passar, mas isso não era quem ela era - ela perguntou-lhe sobre isso enquanto eles se dirigiam para casa a passos rápidos.

— Eu sei, — ele disse, com a voz tensa enquanto esquadrinhava a área. — Nós temos trabalhado em construir relacionamentos com o pessoal das proximidades, mas tem sido um lento processo. Você é muito provinciana.

— Conversa bonita, disse o roto para o rasgado1.

Um despreocupado encolher de ombros, nenhum sorriso. — Não disse que nós não entendemos.

—As pessoas gostam dos felinos DarkRiver,— ela disse, perguntando-se por que esta terrível arrogância era sensual nele. — Vocês ajeitaram bem as coisas para que os comerciantes se sintam seguros.

—Nós estamos começando a receber sorrisos mais amigáveis, — ele disse, — mas tudo isto irá para a porra do inferno se Vincent e sua quadrilha de assassinos começarem a fazer buracos em pessoas indefesas.

—Eu tenho um pressentimento que eles não sabem contra o que estão lidando.

Um olhar duro. — Você conseguiu aquele direito, fofura.

Ela abriu sua boca para responder mas eles chegaram na casa da sua família e Amber estava esperando na entrada, com o telefone celular na mão. — Ela está em casa! — Sua cunhada disse no leve dispositivo branco assim que detectou Ria. — Não, ela está segura. Emmett está com ela.

Quase carregando Ria para dentro, Emmett ordenou a Amber para fechar a porta. —E fiquem do lado de dentro.— E se foi antes que Ria pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Bufando forte, ela tomou o telefone que Amber estava segurando. — Mãe, estou bem.— Ela repetiu isso pelos próximos dez minutos, até que Alex finalmente se acalmou. Nesse meio tempo, sua avó preparou chá, separou duas fatias gigantes do famoso Bolo Divino do Sr. Wong, e começou a fazer sua sopa doce especial de gergelim preto, um dos pratos favoritos de Ria.

—Sente-se! — Ela disse quando Amber começou a levantar-se com intenção de ajudar.

Amber sentou com um grato gemido. — O bebê está chutando tão forte. Quer sentir?

—Sim!— Ria correu para junto dela. Amber era uma cunhada maravilhosa, mas ela também era intensamente reservada. Este tipo de convite não acontecia com frequência. Colocando sua mão no abdômen de Amber, ela ficou muito quieta. O futuro bisneto ou bisneta de Miaoling (gênero desconhecido) não deixou Ria esperando. Ela sentiu dois golpes bem distintos.

—Uau! Acredito que eu senti a forma de um pé.— Amber riu. —Provavelmente o bebê Wembley tem futuro como jogador de futebol. Realmente apropriado, considerando o sobrenome.

—Não diga isso a Jet,— Ria gracejou, mergulhando no seu bolo. O gosto familiar era tão bem-vindo como um abraço, suave e confortante. — Ele está sonhando com um parceiro de golfe.

—E você, Ria?— Partindo um pedaço de sua própria fatia, Amber trouxe-o à boca. — Está pensando em aparecer com parceiros de golfe qualquer dia desses?

—Amber!— Ria retraiu-se, rindo. — Onde você pensa que eu vou conseguir a outra metade da equação agora que o "grande partido" se foi?

—Oh, eu não sei. — Os olhos de Amber tornando-se astutos. —Mas eu sei de um felino que olha para você como se quisesse devorá-la, então pense bem.

Ria estava ainda arfando com o comentário escandaloso de sua normalmente-tímida cunhada, quando Miaoling começou a rir. Batendo em sua coxa, ela riu tão forte que Ria não podia fazer nada além de juntar-se a ela. — Você ouviu —ela irrompeu em soluços que deixaram seu estômago doendo tanto quando o que Jet disse. Eles não conseguem ter relacionamentos sérios com humanos.

—Quem pode afirmar? — Os olhos de Âmbar estavam brilhantes de alegria. —Só porque nós não sabemos sobre algum.

Isso interrompeu a risada de Ria. Ela se encostou pensando sobre isto. Sacudiu sua cabeça. —Nós teríamos ouvido. Eu teria ouvido na academia.

—Não necessariamente,— Amber discutindo. —Eles não ficam exatamente anunciando as coisas. Eu diria que nunca encontrei um grupo mais silencioso, mas ...— Ela acenou uma mão.

Ria exalou um suspiro. — Eu não posso perguntar a ele. Você sabe isto.

— Por quê?— Miaoling perguntou.

— Porque então ele pensaria que eu estaria insinuando algo!

Sua avó lhe deu um olhar penetrante. — Se você não insinuar, como ele irá saber?

A mente de Ria inundou-se com as memórias dela sendo pressionada contra aquela porta de ginásio, com as mãos dele sobre ela, e sua língua em sua boca. — Ele sabe.

—Sim,— Amber disse. — Changelings têm melhor olfato que os humanos. Ele provavelmente pode sentir o odor de você-sabe-o que.

Ria olhou-a fixamente. — Amber, o que é que você tem?

Sua cunhada levantou outro pedaço de bolo. — Eu vou pôr a culpa na gravidez. — Um lento sorriso.

**CAPITULO SETE **

O sangue de Emmett estava a ponto de ferver. Retornando ao restaurante, ele captou o odor do atirador e começou a rastrear. Dorian e Clay escolheram a trilha enquanto ele escoltava Ria para casa, mas esta caçada era sua.

Seus dedos lembraram da sensação suave da pele de Ria, a aspereza delicada do arranhão que não deveria estar em seu rosto. O leopardo pulsou dentro de seu crânio, querendo sair, querendo fazer dano, mas Emmett se aferrou a sua humanidade. Por ora.

Minutos mais tarde, ele achou ambos, Dorian e Clay, frustrados em um movimentado cruzamento. — Merda,— Emmett disse, percebendo o que eles sentiam. O rastro do atirador simplesmente desapareceu.

—Provavelmente alguém esperando para apanhá-lo, — Dorian resmungou, olhando em volta. — Sem câmeras de vigilância nesta área. Nós precisamos consertar isto.— Emmett estreitou seus olhos, fazendo uma varredura lenta de todos os quatro pontos do cruzamento. Estava entupido de pessoas. — Não pode ter sido recolhido de carro. Seria muito difícil de fazer uma fuga rápida, — ele murmurou quase para si mesmo olhando para cima.

A antiquada escada de incêndio pendurada a poucos metros do solo, longe somente o suficiente para confundir a trilha do odor com esta multidão em volta. Aterrissando na escada com um único salto poderoso, ele começou a seguir a trilha esvanecida com a graça fluida do leopardo que era. Nenhum humano poderia esperar ser páreo para um predador changeling a toda velocidade.

Chegando ao topo do edifício em segundos, ele perseguiu o odor para o outro lado. Outra escada, esta terminando em um pequeno parque repleto de anciões jogando o que parecia uma combinação de um dominó chinês e xadrez. Ignorando a escada, ele saltou diretamente para o chão, fazendo várias pessoas gritarem. Seu felino assegurou que caísse sobre seus pés, com seu corpo perfeitamente equilibrado.

Novamente, o odor era mascarado pelo número das pessoas no parque. Mas pior, uns poucos metros mais tarde era totalmente suprimido pelo forte desinfetante usado para higienizar os banheiros públicos automatizados que estavam pertos. Praguejando por baixo de sua respiração, ele fez uma varredura do parque que resultou em nada. A frustração o rasgava. Ele estava certo que este era o lugar onde o atirador tinha sido apanhado, em uma destas ruas estreitas.

Enfiando a mão por seu cabelo, ele estava andando a passos largos de volta pelo caminho que veio quando um homem velho lhe acenou. — Aqui, ele deixou sua motocicleta estacionada no passeio. Muito rude. — Um pedaço de papel foi posto em sua mão.

Abrindo-o, ele viu um número de placa. Maldição. — Obrigado.— Seu telefone celular estava em sua mão no instante seguinte. O velho acenou de longe o seu obrigado e voltou para seu jogo quando Emmett passou a dica para os técnicos DarkRiver. Changelings trataram de estar atualizados com toda a tecnologia conhecida pelo homem, porque se os friamente poderosos Psys tinham um ponto fraco, era que eles confiavam demais em suas máquinas.

Mas aquele conhecimento técnico também foi útil quando os DarkRiver precisaram hackear os bancos de dados da força policial. Emmett obteve um endereço através da placa cinco minutos mais tarde. Reuniu uma equipe em um período de três minutos—Lucas, Vaughn, e Clay—, com Dorian mantendo a posição de vigilância. O jovem soldado estava transformando-se em um atirador de elite infernal.

—Como faremos isto? — Lucas perguntou enquanto eles saíam de seu veículo a uma pequena distância da casa do atirador, seus olhos frios.

— Eu quero o bastardo vivo,— Emmett disse com os dentes cerrados. — Nós precisamos conseguir a localização de Vincent. — Ele lançou um olhar para Lucas. — Nós já estamos passando além dos limites da lei aqui. — Changelings tinham jurisdição sobre crimes que envolviam sua espécie, mas este atirador era mais provável que fosse humano. —É à luz do dia, seremos vistos.

Seu alfa encolheu os ombros. — Deixe que eu lido com isto.

Confiante em sua palavra, Emmett deu o sinal e eles se espalharam, chegando ao trailer sujo do suspeito por todos os lados. A moto estava nos fundos, e estava impregnada com o odor que Emmett detectou no restaurante.

Mesmo perto assim, ninguém disparou neles, e uns segundos mais tarde,

O leopardo de Emmett detectou um novo odor. Sangue. Fresco e espesso.

— Maldição! — ele murmurou respirando baixo, sabendo o que eles achariam. Ele estava certo.

O atirador estava caído sobre uma mesa desconjuntada, a parte de trás de sua cabeça estourada no estilo de execução. — Vincent sabia que nós captaríamos seu odor,— Lucas disse, verificando a cena da entrada ao lado de Emmett. — Eu aposto que o sangue ainda está morno.

Ambos se retiraram, a frustração de Emmett fazendo-lhe querer chutar algo. — Você acha que poderia haver alguma pista lá dentro que poderia nos levar a Vincent?

Lucas virou a cabeça para vizinhos nos trailers circundantes, alguns dos quais estavam abertamente encarando-os. —Nós não podemos arriscar entrar e dar à polícia um motivo para confusão conosco. Como está, este pessoal nos viu abrir a porta e permanecer na entrada. Sem dano, sem infração.

— Eu não deixaria isto lhe aborrecer,— Clay disse, quebrando seu silêncio habitual. — Este sujeito era descartável. Eles não teriam dito a ele uma bosta.

Emmett tentou acreditar nisto enquanto contornava o trailer.

Um sinal de movimento em sua vista periférica, uma presa irrompendo numa fuga. Ele nem pensou, deslocando-se em dura perseguição entre um segundo e outro. O magrelo sujeito à sua frente não olhou para trás à medida serpenteava pelos trailers no parque. Não até que passou por um grupo de crianças chutando uma suja bola de futebol. O intestino de Emmett gelou enquanto a mão do homem surgia. — Abaixem-se! — Ele gritou, forçando-se para frente em uma incrível explosão de velocidade. Agarrando o braço do atirador, ele o empurrou para cima justamente quando o homem atirou. O tiro foi silencioso, a bala perdida no céu.

O atirador já estava se movendo, usando seu corpo com a habilidade fluida de um experiente lutador de rua. Seu punho atingiu a face de Emmett com força suficiente para arremessá-lo para trás, mas Emmett não soltou o pulso do homem, segurando a arma de fogo apontada para cima, mesmo quando usou seu cotovelo livre para acertar a mandíbula do assassino. O bastardo não caiu.

— À merda! — Emmett esmagou o pulso do homem, quebrando seus frágeis ossos humanos.

Com um grito, o atirador caiu de joelhos, com a arma caindo de sua mão.

— Cuide disto, — Emmett ordenou a Vaughn.

O jaguar acenou e assegurou-se que quaisquer crianças que já não tivessem dispersado conseguissem dar o fora. Emmett manteve sua mão em torno do pulso do atirador enquanto o macho choramingava ajoelhado no pó. Este aqui, Emmett pensou, poderia saber algo sobre Vincent. Agachando-se, ele encontrou o olhar úmido-brilhante do homem. — Diga-me o que eu quero saber, — ele disse muito quietamente, — ou eu esmagarei seu pulso tão bem, que eles nunca mais poderão colocá-lo no lugar.

O homem cuspiu nele. — Eu conseguirei um novo no lugar.

Emmett ouviu o fraco som de sirenes da polícia e soube que tinha uns dois minutos no máximo. Inclinando-se, ele deliberadamente deixou seus olhos ficarem felinos, liberando suas garras. Então sorriu. — Sabe, eles não são muito bons em substituir olhos. — Ele tocou com uma garra bem perto da extremidade do olho direito do homem.

— Engraçado como uma garra acidentalmente pode cegar um homem durante a luta.

O medo fervilhou do atirador, picante e espesso. — Você não pode fazer isto. Existem testemunhas.

—Tem certeza?

Ele observou enquanto o homem se virava... para ver somente portas trancadas e janelas fechadas.

— Você ameaçou as suas crianças, — Emmett sussurrou. — Quem você acha que irá se oferecer para lhe salvar? — Ele pressionou a garra até que a extremidade realmente tocou a delicada superfície.

O medo se transformou em puro terror. — Eu responderei suas perguntas!

Emmett questionou rápido e duramente. Quando a polícia chegou, o membro da gangue estava tão agradecido por vê-los, que confessou o tiroteio só para se livrar de Emmett. Parecia que o policial queria levar Emmett, também, mas de repente, apareceram vinte testemunhas que viram tudo e que juraram que Emmett foi um herói.

Frente a tantos defensores entusiasmados, o policial desistiu. Uma policial mais velha olhou nos olhos de Emmett. — Você não tinha que esmagar seu pulso.— Não era uma censura, mais uma pergunta. Emmett franziu uma sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu e saiu caminhando. Direto para Dorian.

O soldado loiro sorriu. — Que tal você deixar-me pagar seu jantar?

A policial riu. — Você é adorável. Mas eu desisti de roubar berços há alguns anos atrás.

Dorian estava impassível. Se dirigindo para Emmett depois que a mulher partiu, ele cruzou seus braços. — Entãooo ... o que acontece se eu flertar com Ria?

— Eu uso suas costelas para fazer um sino dos ventos.

— Foi isso que pensei.

Emmett disse aos outros o que o assassino revelou. — Vincent fica fora de cena morando em uma casa móvel - é um caminhão suspenso, preto, com placas mudando constantemente. Mas é brilhante, todo enfeitado. O bastardo gosta de viver com estilo.

— Isso tornará mais fácil de localizá-lo, — Lucas disse. — Nós começaremos distribuindo a descrição. Alguém falará.

— Ele também disse que Vincent tem uma pilha de armas em estoque, portanto precisamos estar preparados para o que ele possa fazer quando encurralado.— O bastardo não se importará em quem atingir.

— Ele tem conexões com uma das grandes famílias do crime no norte - isto é um teste.

Nós não o expulsamos, nós vamos ter mais problemas.

Lucas assentiu. — Não é apenas com as quadrilhas humanas que nós precisamos nos preocupar — se nós não lidarmos direito com este desafio, outros grupos de changelings irão começar visar nosso território.

— Então vamos nos certificar que cuidemos bem deste negócio.

Emmett gastou o resto do dia assegurando que seus informantes mais invisíveis fossem procurar o caminhão. Quando a noite caiu, existia só uma coisa que ele queria fazer ... e com uma pessoa somente.

Infelizmente, apesar do corte em seu lábio ter se curado com velocidade changeling, ele ainda tinha um olho roxo bastante impressionante. De nenhum jeito a família de Ria iria admiti-lo pela porta da frente, especialmente nesta hora da noite. Se fosse sua filha, Emmett pensou com um aperto em seu coração, ele faria o mesmo. Mas Isso não significava que ele iria ficar afastado de Ria.

Encaminhando-se para a parte de trás da casa de dois andares dos Wembley, ele acenou a cabeça para Nate, em vigília neste turno, e olhou para a janela que ele sabia ser do quarto de Ria. Nate lançou-lhe um olhar interessado.

— As paredes não têm apoios.

— Se eu puder me alçar até aquela janela, — Emmett disse, elaborando a mecânica — eu poderei alcançar.

O outro homem mediu o espaço. — É possível.

Decidido, Emmett retrocedeu até conseguir distância suficiente, impelindo-se em marcha ele saltou. O leopardo assegurou que ele atingisse a borda que havia escolhido, e de lá, era uma escalada bastante simples. Sustentando-se com uma mão na extremidade mais baixa de janela escurecida de Ria, enquanto seus pés equilibravam-se na precária borda da janela da cozinha abaixo, ele bateu no vidro.

Silêncio. Então um chiado, como se ela estivesse vestindo algo que arrastava no chão. Sua mente se abasteceu com mil imagens eróticas, mas a janela não abriu. Ao invés, ele ouviu o toque do telefone de Nate. Ria estava sendo muito cuidadosa.

Sorrindo enquanto ouvia a resposta do sentinela, ele esperou.

A janela subiu alguns segundos depois. — Você está louco?— Ria silvou, com a cabeça para fora. — Como é que você até está conseguindo se apoiar?

— Não facilmente,— ele disse com um sorriso, a tensão do dia varrida para longe pela visão dela toda desarrumada pelo sono e muito beijável. — Me deixa entrar?

Voltando-se, ela o chamou para entrar. — Deus querido, Emmett,— ela disse no momento que ele entrou. — Você podia ter caído e quebrado seu tolo pescoço!

—Eu sou um leopardo, fofura. O alpinismo é minha especialidade.

— Eu não acho que os leopardos evoluíram para subir dois andares — Ela engoliu em seco e levou seu rosto em direção à luz que entrava pela janela. —O que aconteceu?

— Eu não me esquivei rápido o suficiente. — Ele fechou a janela, sabendo que Nate não seria capaz de ouvir qualquer coisa se eles mantivessem suas vozes baixas. — Minha culpa.

Ria espalmou uma mão em seu tórax. — Eu quero uma resposta direta. Fale.

Ele tocou a fita de sua camisola. O material era suave e totalmente sedoso. Ele quis se livrar disto e sentir em suas mãos algo muito mais suave e sedoso.

— Emmett! — Um sussurro baixo, mas seus olhos estavam estalando fogo.

Escorregando suas mãos pelos braços, ele a trouxe mais perto. — Quem quer conversar? — Ele inclinou a cabeça e aninhou o odor dela em seus pulmões.

Calor feminino e um perfume delicado, exótico.

Foi instintivo salivando para saborear. Ele quis saber tudo sobre sua companheira.

O leopardo sorriu diante do fácil e absoluto reconhecimento. Claro que ela era sua companheira. Por qual outro inferno de motivo ele teria subido a maldita parede? Somente por Ria. — Eu gosto de seu perfume.

Ela estremeceu. — Você está sendo malvado novamente.

— Você comprou isto para mim? — Ele moveu suas mãos descendo suas costas, pressionando sua suavidade contra o pulsante calor da sua ereção.

— E-eu ganhei de presente. — Ela enredou suas mãos em seu cabelo. — Dizia ser formulado especialmente para changelings.

— Mmm. — Mordiscando um caminho de seu pescoço até seus lábios, ele tomou sua boca em um beijo lento, preguiçoso. — Nosso sentido de olfato é tão forte, que perfume normal é muito intenso.

— Eu não posso nem sentir este aqui, — ela murmurou contra seus lábios. — Suponho que você terá que comprar meu perfume para mim.

Seu felino ronronou, perguntando-se se ela percebeu que tinha acabado de se entregar. — Eu vou comprar para você um banho de espuma, também.

— Emmett. — Um gemido.

Ele beijou absorvendo-o. — Sua porta tem fechadura?

—Sim. — Ela apertou seus lábios para a pulsação em seu pescoço. — Mas não está trancada.

Gemendo, ele envolveu em seus braços e a arrastou para a porta. — Faça isto.

— Diga por favor.

Ele olhou aquela feição provocadora e rendeu-se ao desejo urgente de morder, afundando seus dentes - muito cuidadosamente- no sensível lugar entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Ela tremeu, e ele sentiu a virada da fechadura. — Quão silencioso? — Ele perguntou, lambendo acima da marca enquanto a carregava para a cama.

— Minha mãe tem ouvidos como de um morcego.

Sorrindo, ele a soltou ligeiramente sobre o colchão, baixando em cima dela enquanto terminava a frase. Ela era toda suavidade e curvas debaixo dele, o cetim de sua camisola uma deliciosa tortura. Ele correu sua mão pela lateral. Isso raspou puxando o fio. —Maldição.— Suas mãos eram ásperas, calosas, nada como sua cremosa carne.

— Eu amo suas mãos, Emmett. — Era um sussurro íntimo na escuridão de seu quarto.

Ele olhou dentro daqueles inteligentes olhos, e soube que estava perdido. Levantando-se e colocando-se ao lado dela, ele disse, — eu não quero estragar sua linda camisola. Tire isto para mim.

Ela tragou, mas moveu suas mãos para o cetim, despindo-se com lentos e sensuais movimentos. — Eu deveria estar furiosa com você.

— Humm. — Ele acariciou seu joelho à medida que era revelado, esperando por mais, por tudo.

— Você irá atrapalhar minhas entrevistas da próxima vez, também?

A doce curva de suas coxas. — Provavelmente. — Ele passou sua mão para cima, sabendo que tinha que provar.

Um suave gemido, sua perna subindo ligeiramente, aquele joelho curvando-se enquanto ela esfregava seu pé nos lençóis. — Como você faz isto comigo?

Cobrindo com toda a sua mão o local entre suas pernas, ele a pressionou.

**CAPITULO OITO **

Seu suspiro era quase silencioso neste momento, seu corpo subindo em uma curva sinuosa. Tentado além de suas capacidades, ele se debruçou para roubar outro beijo. — Do mesmo jeito que você faz comigo. — Ela era tão úmida e quente debaixo de sua palma que tudo o que ele podia fazer era não despedaçar sua calcinha e deslizar seus dedos em suave carne molhada.

Suas mãos arranharam sua camiseta. — Tire.

Ele considerou. — Eu terei que mover minha mão. — E ele não queria.

Os lábios de Ria se abriram. — Seus olhos mudaram para leopardo.

— Eu posso cheirar você, toda lisa, deliciosa e pronta. — Ele pressionou a curva de sua mão contra a tentação dela, provocando, brincando, acariciando.

Seus olhos tremularam fechados. —Emmett —uma ordem rouca—se você não conseguir tirar sua camiseta, eu não vou ser responsável por minhas ações.

Movendo sua mão com relutância, ele tirou a camiseta, então se livrou do resto de sua roupa -ele não queria mais nenhuma interrupção. Os olhos de Ria se ampliaram quando ele desceu do seu lado novamente, sua mão fechando sobre sua coxa. — Eu quero arrancar sua calcinha.

Aqueles olhos magníficos ficaram impossivelmente maiores. — Se você prometer me comprar uma em substituição.

Ele congelou, tão ansioso que ele mal podia enxergar direito. Enterrando sua cabeça no pescoço dela, ele inspirou fundo. Isso só enrolou os cachos mais ao redor dele. E aqueles cachos eram suaves, femininos, eróticos além de qualquer medida. Estendendo seus dedos, ele livrou-se do pedaço de tecido que o estava atormentado tanto.

Ria arqueou-se e ele tomou sua boca novamente, viciado no sabor doce e apimentado dela. Debaixo de seus dedos, ela era sedução feminina pura, quente e sedosa plena de urgência. Mas ele não estava pronto terminar. Continuando a brincar com seus dedos entre suas pernas, ele lambeu e beijou um caminho abaixo da sua garganta, e pelo cetim para o espaço entre seus seios. Seu peito se elevou e caiu em respirações entrecortadas, sua mão deslizando por seus cabelos.

— Emmett. — Sua voz era rouca, sua paixão clara.

Ainda não, ele disse a si mesmo, e pincelou seus dedos pelo seu clitóris, fazendo seu corpo saltar.

Quando ela puxou seu cabelo, ele recusou-se subir. Ao invés, ele fechou sua boca em seu mamilo, chupando forte através do cetim delicado de sua camisola.

Seus dedos se abriam e fechavam convulsivamente, seu corpo inteiro torcendo-se como se quisesse escapar ... e ficar mais íntimo ao mesmo tempo.

Sentindo que ela estava chegando à extremidade de seu prazer, Emmett deslizou dois dedos em sua gruta apertada, acariciando-lhe para trêmulo alívio. Ela mordeu seu ombro para abafar seu grito, incitando o leopardo para a posse primitiva. Afagando-a durante o orgasmo, ele moveu-se para cobrir seu corpo com o seu, uma mão no travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça, a outra envolvendo seus cabelos à medida que ele abraçava suas costas para um beijo quase selvagem.

Ela abriu-se para ele imediatamente, seus braços envolvendo-o. Ele mordiscou sua boca e rasgou as alças da camisola, jogando-a abaixo para que pudesse fechar sua mão pela doce curva de seu peito. Quando ele liberou sua boca, ela o puxou de volta. Rosnando baixo em sua garganta, ele lhe deu o que ela queria, moldando seu peito debaixo de sua mão. Ela era tão suculenta que ele queria morder. Da próxima vez, ele prometeu a si mesmo.

Agora, sua paciência estava no limite.

Afastando suas pernas, ele beliscou seu lábio inferior. — Ponha essas lindas pernas em volta dar minha cintura, fofura.

Um deslizamento primoroso de suave carne feminina quando ela lhe deu o que ele queria. Então ela deu-lhe mais, pressionando seus lábios em sua garganta, mordiscando-o com delicada possessão enquanto ele lutava para não golpeá-la com um único duro empurrão.

Estremecendo, ele correu a mão pelas suas costas para ajeitá-la no ângulo certo.

E então ele escorregou para dentro, no seu calor líquido quase abrasador. Cerrando seus dentes, ele agarrou sua mão no travesseiro e empurrou, lenta e facilmente.

— Da próxima vez, — ele ofegou, — eu tenho que ir mais rápido.

Agarrando seus bíceps, Ria inspirou fundo. — Desde que você não fique maior ... Emmett. — Este último era um gemido enquanto ele se enterrou até o fundo.

Ele não se moveu por vários segundos, sabendo que era grande. Entretanto quando Ria começou deslocar-se embaixo dele em lentos movimentos circulares que o deixaram fora de controle. O leopardo tomou conta e ele só teve a presença de espírito para tomar sua boca em um beijo antes render-se para a potente fome de tomar, marcar.

Minha, ele pensou, minha.

Um instante depois, até esse pensamento se perdeu.

Ria encarou o teto acima do declive musculoso do ombro de Emmett. Ele era pesado, mas ela não se importou em ser espremida. Principalmente agora. Não quando seu corpo estava tão solto e pleno, que ela se sentiu como uma grande gata preguiçosa ela mesma. Que, ela pensou, era exatamente como Emmett estava agindo. Ele esparramou-se sobre ela ... dentro dela.

Suas bochechas se aqueceram. Como ela podia ainda estar tímida depois do que eles fizeram? Mas bem, ela não esperava até um segundo atrás que ele começasse a acelerar tão rápido.

— Tempo de recuperação rápido? — Ela perguntou, não bem certa de onde ela achou o sarcasmo.

— Algo assim. — Era um ronco contra sua garganta.

Ela correu seus dedos por seus cabelos, sorrindo.

— Ria?

— Hmm?

— Você era uma virgem?

A pergunta fez suas bochechas queimarem. — Tecnicamente.

Ele soou um pouco engasgado quando disse, — Tecnicamente?

— Eu tenho vinte e dois anos, Emmett. Só porque eu escolhi esperar pelo homem certo não significa que eu não era curiosa. — Ela pensou que deveria tê-lo chocado quando ele permaneceu mudo por vários longos minutos.

Ela devia saber melhor.

— Onde você guarda as coisas que você usava para satisfazer sua curiosidade?

Sua garganta secou completamente. — Nem pense nisso.

Um aperto no seu quadril. — Por favor?

Seu coração desabou. Este homem, ela pensou, podia escravizá-la. — Não.

— Da próxima vez?

— Não. — Ela não sabia se poderia sobreviver ao erotismo.

Emmett roçou sua garganta com seus dentes. — Eu comprarei para você algum. E farei você abri-lo na minha frente.

Sua mente sobrecarregou-se. Ela sentiu seu corpo pronto para outro passeio, e querido Deus ela queria isto. — Menos conversa, mais ação, gatinho.

Isso a levou direto ao alvo, um baixo rosnado masculino, e toda a ação que ela podia ter esperado.

Ria não poderia encontrar os olhos da sua mãe na manhã seguinte. Não porque estava envergonhada—como ela podia ter vergonha da glória do que teve com Emmett? O sexo era uma coisa, mas ele tinha sido tão afetuoso depois, não partindo até quase amanhecer. Ela se sentiu mimada e adorada.

Essa era a razão que não podia encontrar olhos de Alex. Ela tinha certeza que sua mãe reconheceria a sua borbulhante alegria, o certo conhecimento que ela estava apaixonada por um homem que era quase perfeito. E esse quase, ela pensou com uma careta, poderia ainda ser um grande problema. Ela tinha mais entrevistas alinhadas para esta semana, e enquanto Emmett tivesse indícios que eles estavam perto de capturar Vincent, isto ainda a deixava com um guarda-costas.

O telefone tocou enquanto Alex estava resmungando que já eram nove horas. Já que a loja abria as dez, ela teria tempo suficiente para chegar lá, mas Alex não gostava de se atrasar. — Eu atendo,— Amber disse, tendo acabado de entrar no quarto. — Alô?

Sim, ela está aqui. Um momento.— Ela alcançou o telefone para Ria, movimentando os lábios.

DarkRiver Construções.

Pronta para ouvir as más notícias, Ria pegou o fone, não se incomodando em sair da copa/cozinha - Alex, Amber, e Miaoling iriam simplesmente segui-la. — Ria falando.

—É Lucas Hunter.

—Bom dia.— Seus olhos estreitados. —Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Uma risada. — Não. Pergunte a Emmett.

Isso era o problema, Ria pensou. Emmett não responderia suas perguntas. Sua superproteção estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos - até nos nervos que amaram divinamente. — Então o que eu posso fazer por você?

— Que tal classificar meu sistema de arquivo?

Um tiro de excitação passou por ela ... antes de tornar-se uma súbita parada. — Não, obrigada.

Uma pausa. — Ria, isto não tem nada a ver com qualquer outra coisa. Eu sou um bastardo cubo de gelo quando se trata de negócios — eu preciso de uma assistente que possa corresponder às expectativas.

— E o fato que eu estaria protegida na sede DarkRiver é coincidência?

— Sim. Se você falhar em seu trabalho, eu a chutarei fora depois do período de experiência.

Percebendo que isto a agradou. — Eu, — ela disse, começando um sorriso, — sou muito boa no que faço.

— Então, quando você pode começar?

Ria piscou. — Hoje se necessário.

— Eu falo com você quando você chegar.

Desligando, Ria deparou-se com três pares de olhos avidamente interessados. A simetria deles atingiu o fundo de seu coração. Miaoling, com seu sábio, risonho olhar.

Alex, tão enérgica e impaciente. Amber, com ambos, o senso de calma de Miaoling e uma leve maldade que até amigos e família levariam muito tempo para ver.

O sorriso alargando seu rosto, Ria ergueu seu punho em saudação de vitória antes de saltitar fazendo uma pequena dança em torno das três mais importantes mulheres da sua vida. Alex abriu uma garrafa de champanhe que ela tinha reservado—embora Amber teria que se contentar com suco de uva-e fez um brinde. – À minha filha. Muito esperta para aquele imbecil do Tom.

Emmett entrou na área do escritório de Lucas e piscou para a assistente sentada meticulosamente em sua escrivaninha. — O chefe está? — Você parece um vagabundo,— ele escutou, antes que Ria levantou e veio. — Você ao menos escova seu cabelo depois do banho?

Ela estava enrolando seus dedos naquele cabelo à medida que ela falava.

Emmett saboreou a sensação de tê-la tão perto. Ouvindo a porta de Lucas abrir, ele curvou-se, levantou Ria, e plantou um beijo de formigar os ossos em seus lábios.

Ela estava sem fôlego quando ele terminou, suas bochechas adoravelmente vermelho.

— Emmett! Eu estou no trabalho.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele encontrou os olhos de Lucas acima da cabeça dela. Seu alfa levantou suas mãos, com claro divertimento. — Estamos prontos para ir?

Emmett assentiu. — Ele estacionou por volta de meia hora fora da cidade.

Ria olhou entre os dois homens. — Vincent?

— Sim,— Emmett disse quando Lucas fez um sinal que ele sairia fora em um minuto e retornou para seu escritório. — O rabo do bastardo está torrado.

Ria pôs uma mão em seu tórax. — Você está entrando com bastante reforço?

— Não se preocupe sobre isto, fofura. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

— Emmett! — Sua voz era um chicote.

Surpreso, ele olhou para ela. — O que?

— Não me diga para não me preocupar! Não passe a mão na minha cabeça como se eu fosse um bibelô desmiolado me dizendo que tudo vai dar certo. — Ela o cutucou com um dedo.

— Se nós vamos estar em um relacionamento — Trincando sua boca fechada, ela cruzou seus braços e retornou a sua mesa.

Estupefato, ele zanzou atrás dela. — Se nós vamos estar em um relacionamento, então o que?

— Nada. — Ela começou a ordenar documentos em sua escrivaninha. — Só não se deixe matar. Isso me deixaria seriamente furiosa.

Ele soube que não era isto. Agarrando seu braço, ele a puxou em sua direção. — Não vou sair até você me dizer o que se passa.

Ria olhou em direção a entrada aberta de Lucas. — Este não é o momento, nem o lugar.

Ele esperou.

Ela bufou num suspiro. — Nós estamos em uma relação?

— O que você pensa que foi a noite de ontem? — Esta era uma daquelas vezes que ele não entendia as mulheres. Apague isto. Que ele não entendia a sua mulher.

— Bem, homens não necessariamente equiparam sexo com uma relação. — Era um sussurro, dando uma olhadela para a porta de Lucas novamente.

Emmett decidiu não lembra-la que Luc podia provavelmente ouvir tudo de qualquer maneira. — Aquilo não foi sexo, Ria. Aquilo foi um surpreendente fodido-sexo.— Ele sorriu ao seu rubor. —E eu equiparo tudo o que eu faço com você com uma relação. Tente sair com outro homem e veja onde isso lhe levará.

Ela tentou olhá-lo com raiva mas um sorriso escapou. — Vá. Seja cuidadoso. — Um abraço apertado. — Nós iremos discutir as outras coisas quando você voltar são e salvo. Eu estarei esperando.

Ele saiu com o perfume de seu abraço em sua pele, sua promessa em seus ouvidos.

Ria se encontrou sendo escoltada para casa por um homem mais velho chamado Cian aquele dia. — Alguma notícia? — Ela perguntou a ele quando alcançaram a porta da frente.

Uma sacudida de cabeça. — Eu não penso que eles irão se mover até algumas horas depois de escurecer.

Algo em Cian atingiu Ria como estranhamente familiar, mas ela estava certa que ele tinha estado na função de proteção antes. — Você me avisará se souber de algo?

Seus olhos eram cordiais quando olhou para ela. — Claro, Ria.

Acenando com a cabeça, ela o agradeceu e caminhou para o lado de dentro. Seu pai havia expulsado todos em casa e estava no fogão, preparando seu (não tão) famoso molho secreto com espaguete. — Ei, Papai.— Ela beijou-o na bochecha. — Onde está Amber?— Ela perguntou, achando que sua avó estava tirando um cochilo como ela às vezes fazia.

— Ela pensou que poderia estar tendo contrações, Jet voltou para casa e a levou para o hospital.

Ria parou no processo de tirar seu casaco. — Ela está em trabalho de parto?

— O doutor acha que é alarme falso, mas ele a está mantendo lá por umas horas para ter certeza. — Ele tocou em seu bolso nas costas. —Jet irá me ligar se parecer que meu netinho virá mais cedo.

Sorridente, ela pendurou seu casaco e foi ficar ao seu lado, escorregando seu braço ao redor da sua cintura. — Cheira bem.

Ele pôs seu braço livre ao redor de seus ombros. — Então, você se envolveu com aquele felino?

— Aham. — Ela nunca mentiria para seu pai. Rodeou em torno da verdade talvez, mas nunca mentiu. — Eu sou louca por ele. — Um suspiro.

— Convide ele para jantar.

— Para você poder assá-lo?

— É o que os pais fazem. — Um aperto nos seus ombros. — Eu só quero o que for melhor para você. Você já considerou como este homem vai sustentá-la?

Ria não lembrou que ela podia se sustentar. Esse não era o assunto em questão.

— Bem, quando ele não está atuando como um soldado DarkRiver, ele tem outro trabalho.

Ela descobriu isso em algum momento ontem à noite até agora, a memória da voz lânguida de Emmett murmurando as respostas para todas as pequenas perguntas que ela tinha sobre ele era suficiente para fazer seu corpo arder.

— Oh?

**CAPITULO NOVE **

—Sim.— Ela soltou isto, sabendo que deixaria seu pai louco.

—Ria.

Rindo, ela encontrou seus olhos zangados. — Ele é um engenheiro.

As sobrancelhas do seu pai subiram até a linha do cabelo. — Para quem ele trabalha?

— DarkRiver Construções. Sua especialidade é assegurar-se que os edifícios construídos sejam resistentes a eventos sísmicos. — Isso era como ele explicou, soando muito mais acadêmico do que ela esperava. Tinha sido óbvio naquela única frase que ele só sabia o que estava fazendo, mas que ele amava seu trabalho. — Ele treinou com Angus Wittier.— Wittier era considerado o principal perito em construção a prova de abalos no país.

Simon movimentou a cabeça, seu rosto pensativo. — Passe para mim o orégano e vá se trocar.

— O espaguete estará pronto logo? — Ela não estava com fome, seu estômago estava dando voltas enquanto esperava para saber o resultado do embate DarkRiver/ gangue, mas queria manter a temperatura sentimental branda para seu pai. Simon somente cozinhava espaguete quando estava estressado - a situação de Amber estava claramente preocupando-o mais que ele admitia.

— Dez minutos.

— Eu arrumarei a mesa depois de me trocar. — Subindo para seu quarto, ela fechou a porta antes de chamar Jet. — Como está Amber?— Ela perguntou quando seu irmão atendeu.

— Ela está ok agora, descansando. — Sua voz era suave. — Diga a Mamãe e Papai para não se preocuparem — o doutor disse que está tudo super com o bebê.

— Ah,— ela disse, com um sorriso. — Você sabe como eles são.

— Você os manterá tranquilos, Ri-Ri. — Disse com confiança absoluta. — Eu chamarei você assim que algo mude.

Desligando, Ria trocou-se, e então fez o que Jet esperava que ela fizesse -ela certificou-se que todo mundo permanecesse tranquilo - entretanto suas próprias emoções a faziam sentir-se incrivelmente frágil abaixo da superfície. E se algo acontecesse a Emmett? Não, ela disse a si mesma, de alguma maneira conseguindo manter o semblante composto até mesmo quando Amber entrou de repente em trabalho de parto e a família inteira correu apressada para o hospital, escoltada por um trio de soldados DarkRiver.

Eles estavam passando pela sala de emergência quando várias ambulâncias vieram gritando. Ria reconheceu o tufo de cabelo loiro-claro na maca que eles retiravam da parte de trás de um veículo. — Dorian, — ela sussurrou, procurando pela grande forma de Emmett. Ele não estava lá. Mas Dorian estava sangrando, o vermelho puro contra o ouro pálido de sua pele. — Popo.

— Vá.— Miaoling apertou sua mão. — Eu cuidarei de sua mãe.

Com Cian ao seu lado, Ria correu para o soldado DarkRiver caído, deslizando sua mão entre as dele enquanto a equipe médica trabalhava ao seu redor. — Aguente, Dorian.— Ele estava inconsciente, mas ela sentiu como se ele soubesse que ela estava lá. Ela voltou-se para Cian.

— Tamsyn?

Uma enfermeira empurrou Ria fora do caminho quando empurraram Dorian para a sala de cirurgia. Virando-se, ela viu Cian no telefone. — Ela está quase aqui, — ele lhe disse, pondo o telefone em seu bolso. Pequenas linhas de preocupação espalharam-se pelos cantos de seus olhos de pálido azul.

Tamsyn entrou correndo meros minutos depois, com uma esbelta fêmea loira ao seu lado. Enquanto a curandeira apressou-se ao se preparar para a sala de cirurgia, a mulher deteve-se ao lado de Cian. O soldado imediatamente pôs seu braço ao redor de seus ombros. —O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava na Tammy quando a chamada chegou, — a mulher disse, jogando seu cabelo para trás.

No instante em que Ria viu seus olhos, todos os pedaços se juntaram. O modo como Cian se moveu, o modo que ele falou, não era de se admirar que pareceu-lhe familiar. — Vocês são os pais de Emmett.

— E você deve ser Ria. Eu sou Keelie. — O sorriso da mãe de Emmett era amplo, aqueles olhos cor de uísque que ela legou ao seu filho tão brilhantes quanto diamantes.

Ria nem pensou em apertar as mãos. Ela caminhou adiante e para braços abertos. O abraço era apertado. — Você soube algo sobre Emmett? — Keelie perguntou.

Surpresa que Keelie esperava que Emmett a chamasse primeiro, Ria meneou a cabeça. — Não ainda.— Seu telefone tocou naquele exato momento. Puxando-o para fora, ela o pôs em seu ouvido.

— Eu estou a caminho do hospital, fofura. Não desmaie.

Ela sentiu seu estômago parar. — O que está errado? Emmett, se você foi atingido...

— É só um ferimento superficial. Você pode beijar para melhorar. — Seu tom era morno, uma carícia através de sua pele. — Eu passarei na sua casa depois de eu parar no hospital.

— Eu estou aqui,— ela o interrompeu. — Amber está em trabalho de parto.

— Problemas? — Nítida preocupação.

Seu coração se apertou. — É um par de semanas muito cedo, mas o doutor disse que ele não prevê quaisquer dificuldades. — Ela tomou respiração estremecida, tentando se convencer disto. — Eu estou no Pronto Socorro. Eu vi Dorian sendo trazido.

— Loiro está bem?

—Tamsyn está lá com ele.

— Ele tomou uma bala nas costelas, não acreditam que tenha atingido algo importante. Espere. Estarei aí em um minuto.

Fechando o telefone, ela virou-se para compartilhar o que ele disse com Keelie e Cian, mas o casal sacudiu suas cabeças. — Nós ouvimos.

— Oh, certo.

— Emmett conseguirá para você um fone de ouvido, — Keelie disse. — É o que os outros membros humanos do bando usam quando querem ter conversações particulares.

A curiosidade de Ria momentaneamente subjugou sua preocupação. — Vocês têm membros humanos?

— Claro! — Keelie sorriu. — Eu acho que as pessoas deviam assumir que são felinos.

Ria abriu sua boca para responder mas algo a fez virar para a entrada. Ela estava correndo em direção a Emmett antes de perceber que havia se movido. Ele a pegou com um braço, o outro em uma tipoia.

— Ferimento superficial? — Ela empurrou de lado sua camisa para revelar a bandagem. — Isto é um curativo muito grande para um ferimento superficial.

Uma grande mão afagou seus cabelos. — Ficará bom assim que Tammy tiver algum tempo livre. Dê-me um beijo, fofura.

— Emmett! Seus pais estão logo ali.

Mas ele já a estava beijando, e o que ela podia fazer além de beijá-lo de volta? Ela o abraçou apertado, tão contente que ele estava seguro. — Quando foi que você se transformou em tão exibicionista? — Ela sussurrou depois que ele recuou, suas bochechas com calor nucleares.

Um pequeno e malvado sorriso. — Só deixando os outros saberem que você me pertence.

Seus olhos se alargam em horror, ela olhou pelo seu ombro para ... ver os rostos sorridentes de mais dez soldados DarkRiver. Incluindo seu chefe. E uma alta fêmea ruiva que estava lhe acenando com os dedos polegares. — Oh. Meu. Deus. — Ela enterrou seu rosto no tórax de Emmett e sentiu o riso percorrendo o corpo dele.

— Eu vou matar você. — Mas em verdade, tudo que ela queria fazer era ficar abraçada a ele para sempre.

Dorian foi pronunciado estável meia hora mais tarde, e Tamsyn tinha energia de sobra para fazer um pouco de cura extra. — Como isto funciona? — Ria perguntou enquanto a curandeira pôs sua mão no ombro de Emmett e fechou seus olhos.

— Alguns curandeiros dizem que vem de dentro, mas eu penso que eu seja como um reservatório para a energia do bando. — A testa de Tamsyn franzida em concentração. — Meu corpo somente pode conter uma quantia finita, então se Dorian tivesse sido ferido muito mal, eu estaria exaurida. Mas ele é um dos fortes.

— Ela é modesta, — Emmett disse. —Tammy direciona e canaliza sua energia assim faz o bem maior —provavelmente conhece mais sobre o corpo humano que a maioria dos médicos. Apesar de ser um deles, também.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a tipoia era história, o ferimento de Emmett cor-de-rosa suave. Ria passou os dedos por ele, tomando extremo cuidado. — Dói?

— Náh, eu sou durão. Mas se você quiser beijar para melhorar, eu não faço objeção.

Rindo, Tamsyn saiu do cubículo. — Lembrem-se crianças, isto é um hospital.

Ela fechou a porta dobradiça atrás dela.

Ria esmurrou um Emmett impenitente suavemente em seu ombro incólume. — Como que você levou o tiro?

— Ah, vamos, fofura, você não quer que eu entre nisto.

Pondo suas mãos em seus quadris, ela o enfrentou diretamente. — Emmett, você sabe como nós iríamos ter uma conversa mais tarde?

Ele olhou um pouco cauteloso. — Sim?

— Bem — ela começou justo quando seu telefone começou a buzinar em um padrão frenético que só a família sempre usava. — Amber!— Ela pôs o celular em seu ouvido. — Mãe?

Uma resposta frágil. — Amber está em apuros.

Ria começou a se mover, tendo consciência de Emmett atrás dela. A ala de maternidade estava em uma área completamente diferente do hospital assim levaram preciosos minutos para chegar lá. Ela chegou para encontrar Miaoling sentada, sua mão tão entrelaçada firmemente com a de Alex que seus dedos estavam brancos como ossos. Simon estava sentado no outro lado de Alex. Ninguém disse uma palavra.

O coração da Ria parou. — O que? O que é isto?

Foi seu pai que respondeu. — Houve hemorragia. Complicações. Eles não sabem se...

— Ninguém fala conosco, — Alex disse, soando à beira de lágrimas. — Eles somente correm para dentro e fora.

— Espere. — Ria respirou fundo e agarrou a primeira enfermeira que viu.

Abaixando abaixo ao lado de Miaoling, Emmett tomou sua pequena, enrugada mão nas suas enquanto assistia Ria quieta e eficazmente intimidar uma enfermeira a dar-lhe as informações que sua família precisava. Ela retornou vários minutos mais tarde, uma pequena guerreira feroz. — Eles conseguiram a batida do coração do bebê. Amber está consciente e conversando.

— A hemorragia?— Alex perguntou, sua voz quebrando nas palavras.

—Eles estão trabalhando em manter sob controle. — Ria olhou em cima enquanto outro grupo entrava repentinamente na sala de espera.

Os pais de Amber, Emmett percebeu enquanto Ria os cumprimentava em uma explosão torrente de mandarim, claramente tentando protelar seu pânico. O casal sentou-se do outro lado de Simon, fazendo a Ria mais perguntas. Ela atirou a Emmett um agradecido olhar quando ele continuou a conversar com Miaoling e Alex em uma voz baixa, contando a elas sobre a vida no bando, qualquer coisa para afastar suas mentes do que estava acontecendo no quarto só há alguns passos.

Elas fizeram a ele todos os tipos de perguntas, mas ele sabia que seria improvável que lembrassem de algo na manhã seguinte. Ainda assim ele conversou, dando-lhes a distração que precisavam, e Ria fez o mesmo com pais de Âmber. Simon falou com ambas, sua esposa e sogra, e com os pais de Âmber, em turnos, obviamente tentando estar forte para sua família.

Mas Ria era a cola, a força silenciosa que segurava todo mundo junto.

Seu leopardo rosnou com orgulho.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, existiam lágrimas de felicidade, não tristeza. Âmber foi declarada estável - entretanto ela teria que ficar no hospital um tempo maior que o habitual - o bebê era uma bola de gritar corada de raiva, e Jet estava rindo como um bobo.

— Como você vai chamá-la? — Ria perguntou depois que todo mundo se empilhou no quarto e se reasseguraram que ambas, mãe e bebê estavam bem.

— Joy, — Jet disse, tocando com um dedo gentil na bochecha do bebê. — É isso que ela é - nossa alegria.

— É um lindo nome.

— Sim. Âmber quer usar o nome da Nana como um segundo nome.— Ele deslocou-se para o lado da sua esposa como se atraído para lá, enrolando sua mão ao redor das suas. Apesar de que seu rosto tinha linhas de cansaço, Amber sorriu. — Ei você.

Ria começou a cutucar todo mundo para fora do quarto.

Meia hora mais tarde, Emmett usou o carro de Simon para levar os pais de Âmber, junto com Alex e Miaoling, já que nenhum deles estava em qualquer condição para dirigir, antes de retornar a pegar Ria e seu pai. Simon entrou no assento do passageiro, enquanto Ria deslizou para trás. Emmett podia sentir o foco do homem mais velho nele quando conforme eles andavam e não foi nenhuma surpresa ouvir Simon dizer, —Ri, vá para dentro.

— Nós estaremos lá em um momento.

Ria olhou de um homem ao outro. Emmett meneou sua cabeça em uma leve negativa quando ela foi abrir sua boca. Fazendo beicinho, ela saiu e entrou na casa. Emmett olhou para Simon. — Eu cuidarei dela.

— Ela é especial, — Simon disse, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. — Nós perdemos um bebê num aborto de final de gravidez um ano depois que Jet nasceu. Nós não éramos os mesmos depois de ... então Ria veio. Ela nos curou. Ela é o nosso coração.

Emmett assentiu, compreendendo inteiramente o puro terror profundo de todos no hospital hoje à noite. — Eu entendo. — E ele entendia. Porque ela era sua batida de coração, também.

Uma pausa. Então Simon abriu a porta e saiu. — Eu enviarei Ria para você. Poupar-lhe-á de subir furtivamente pela parede.

Emmett estremeceu. — Ahm ...

Os lábios de Simon se curvaram para cima. — Pergunte-me algum dia sobre como eu costumava entrar no quarto de Alex quando nós éramos estudantes do segundo grau.

Emmett estava ainda rindo quando Ria deslizou para o assento do passageiro. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele ligou o motor novamente. — Acha que seu papai iria se importar se nós pegássemos o carro para uma volta?

— Não, mas onde estamos indo?

— Para um pequeno passeio. — Pondo o veículo em movimento, ele os afastou da cidade, e através dos arcos vermelhos da ponte que estava lá há tanto tempo, que o mundo não podia imaginar São Francisco sem ela.

Ria encostou-se, liberando um suspiro. — Eu estou tão contente que todo mundo está bem.

— Até eu?

— Até o idiota que conseguiu levar um tiro quando eu especificamente disse a ele para não fazer isso.

O leopardo rebateu divertido com sua resposta afiada, encantado com ela. — Só checando.

Passando a vigia principal no outro lado da ponte, ele dirigiu acima por uma rota secreta que todos os estudantes conheciam.

— Ei, onde isto vai? — Ela olhou em volta. — Eu nunca tinha estado aqui em cima.

— Fofura, você deve ter sido o inferno de uma boa menina.

— Eu admito minha parte nerd com orgulho. — Ela fez um som engasgado de surpresa quando viu quatro outros carros estacionados no topo, todos eles uma boa distância um ao outro. — Você nos trouxe para um local de transas?

— Como mais eu conseguiria por minhas mãos em você? Estacionando o carro no fim da fila de diversão, ele deslizou longe os controles manuais, então alcançou e soltou o cinto de segurança de Ria. — Venha cá.

O riso dançando em seus olhos enquanto ela virou-se para montar nele, joelhos no assento ao lado de suas coxas. — Nós não vamos fazer isto no carro dos meus pais.

— Sim, nós vamos. Esta é a regra. Você pensa que aquelas crianças são donas daqueles carros? — Ele movimentou a cabeça para a janela. — Exatamente.

O suave sorriso de Ria, ficou sério. — Eu estava tão assustada por você, Emmett.

— Ei. — Ele apertou seus lábios nos seus. — Eu não posso prometer a você que eu nunca serei ferido, mas posso prometer que eu farei tudo em meu poder para voltar para você todos os dias.

Seus lábios tremeram. — Se você não o fizer, eu irei atrás de você.

— Eu sei. Depois de vê-la no hospital, ele finalmente entendeu o que ela esteve tentando dizê-lo todo o tempo: que Ria poderia ser uma humana pequena e vulnerável, mas ela também era forte suficiente para aguentar qualquer coisa que o mundo lançar nela, uma guerreira em sua própria maneira. Estava na hora de ele começar a tratar-lhe como uma. — Você quer ouvir como o derrubamos?

Um brusco aceno de cabeça.

— Certos, nós tínhamos o caminhão cercado, e bloqueamos as ruas que ele poderia usar para fugir, então ele era um rato em uma gaiola. Nós esperamos até o anoitecer. — Ele desabotoou os três primeiros botões da camisa dela.

— Emmett!

— É para fazer as lembranças ruins irem embora.

Irrompendo em um riso abafado, ela impeliu seus dedos por seu cabelo enquanto ele pressionava um beijo na delicada pele entre seus seios. — Deus, você é formosa, fofura. Eu irei beijá-la todinha na próxima vez.

— Eu gosto desta canção.

— Eu, também.— Outro beijo antes dele endireitar-se. — Então, tudo estava indo conforme planejado.

O problema era que, Vincent era esperto. Ele colocou sensores instalados em toda a área imediata ao redor do seu caminhão. Nenhum jeito de chegar ao caminhão sem alertá-lo

— Mas vocês estavam certos que ele estava lá?

— Nós o vimos sair mais cedo durante o dia.

— Como vocês sabiam como ele se parecia?

Pergunta esperta. Ele não esperava menos de sua companheira. — Sem necessidade. Era óbvio ele era o cachorro alfa.

— Continue.

Ele correu seus dedos pela sua pele nua, liberando alguns botões a mais pelo caminho. Seu leopardo alçou-se, possessivo e oh-tão-faminto.

**CAPITULO DEZ **

Sem respiração pelo simples desejo de tomá-la, ele continuou. — Era claro que nós não seríamos capazes de entrar no caminhão mesmo que nós de alguma forma conseguíssemos passar pelos alarmes - a coisa era blindada como um tanque. Nenhuma janela, nenhuma abertura visível. Então nós jogamos algo na porta dos fundos.

Ria piscou. — Alta tecnologia.

— Tudo que nós precisávamos era que um dos valentões abrisse as portas. Tão logo ele fez, nós lançamos dentro tantas latas de gás lacrimogêneo, que eles não poderiam lançar todas de volta.

Ele terminou de desabotoar sua camisa, mas ela estava muito envolvida na história para perceber. O felino sorriu. — Os bastardos teriam que vir correndo para fora eventualmente. Mas os imbecis saíram atirando, embora eles não pudessem ver um alvo.

— Você foi atingido por acidente? — Ela perguntou, como se fosse sua culpa.

— Eu fui atingido por imbecis — Ele se inclinou para pressionar beijos ao longo das macias curvas superiores de seus seios. — Além de dois tiros sortudos, eles foram inúteis. Nós os tivemos de joelhos em segundos.

— O que você fez a eles?

Olhando para cima, ele encontrou seu olhar. — Eu sou um leopardo, Ria. Eu protejo o que é meu.

— Eu sei. — Aceitação absoluta em seus olhos, sua face.

— Eu fui aquele que prendeu Vincent, e talvez ele conseguiu uns hematomas no processo, mas nós entregamos o bando inteiro deles para a polícia.

— Sério?

— Palavra de escoteiro. — Ele sorriu, liberando o leopardo para brincar. — Ocorre que a gangue matou dois policiais a sangue frio somente algumas horas antes de nossa operação.

A polícia estava realmente feliz em prendê-los.

— Dois pássaros, uma pedra, — ela murmurou. — Vincent nunca mais verá a luz do dia, e você fez amigos na polícia.

— E, — ele disse, sabendo que ela precisava saber tudo, — acabando com a gangue muito completamente, nós demos um aviso para o Conselho Psy que nós estamos aqui para ficar.

Os olhos de Ria ficaram sombrios. — Eles trarão problemas a vocês se pensarem que vocês são uma ameaça.

— Sim.

— Boa coisa que vocês são felinos tão durões.— Um sussurro suave que disse a ele que ela ficaria ao seu lado, não importa o que.

Orgulhoso de sua coragem, ele disse, — Nós deixamos um valentão ir.

— Por quê?

— Para que ele pudesse levar uma mensagem para a famiglia ao norte. Qualquer outro que descer, será devolvido por nós em minúsculos pedacinhos. E então nós subiremos e faremos o mesmo para aqueles que deram as ordens.

— Vocês iriam fazer isso realmente?

— O que você acha?

— Eu penso que família vem primeiro.— Ela sorriu. — Você fez outra coisa. Eu posso dizer.

Ele começou a deslizar sua blusa pelos seus ombros. —Nós temos alguns hackers.

Talvez os grandes chefes encontraram seus dados comprometidos e retratos de leopardos como protetores de tela.

O corpo de Ria começou a estremecer quando a blusa chegou ao chão. Seu riso era contagioso - o leopardo ronronando em sua boca enquanto a tomava em um lento, profundo beijo. Ela o beijou de volta com uma intensidade que era pura Ria, então deslizou sua boca sobre sua mandíbula e subindo até mordiscar sua orelha. Ele estava passando sua mão para baixo para segurar seu seio quando ela gritou e empurrou de volta.

Ele sabia que ela estava dizendo algo, mas ele não podia ouvir, seu corpo inteiro em agonia.

Os dentes cerrados e seus olhos recaindo em seu rosto, Ria tocou com seus dedos em um ponto abaixo do ouvido direito de Emmett. — Oh, Deus. — Ela percebeu que seus ouvidos estavam sangrando. Seu coração quase parou. — Emmett?

Os olhos dele estavam nebulosos - ele estava claramente com dor. E ainda, ela o viu virar-se para procurar pelo que a fez gritar. Mas a pequena aranha no apoio para cabeça já tinha ido há tempo, assustada por sua reação estúpida. — Certo, — ela disse. — Certo.

Alguns contorcionismos e ela conseguiu dar um jeito de colocar sua blusa de volta. Fechando um único botão entre seus seios, ela deslizou por trás de da porta de Emmett e meio se arrastou, meio caiu fora do veículo.

Uma vez fora, ela empurrou seus ombros, tentando colocá-lo no assento do passageiro.

Ele finalmente pareceu entender a mensagem e escorregou para o lado, seus movimentos nada próximo de graciosos como de costume. Ao invés disso, ele afundou fortemente no banco e fez mímica de escrever.

Agarrando a bolsa que ela tinha derrubado no choque, ela retirou o minúsculo notepad e a caneta que ela sempre levava. Emmett pegou escreveu um endereço, com o nome Tammy acima.

—Tamsyn. — Anuindo, Ria deu partida no carro. A curandeira estava um pouco fora da cidade, mas se Emmett preferia ir para lá em lugar da Emergência, Ria não iria discutir.

Era o pior passeio que ela faria. Emmett tocou as juntas de seus dedos na parte de trás de sua bochecha dez minutos no caminho, mas sua ternura somente a fez sentir-se pior. Contendo lágrimas, ela dirigiu tão rápido quanto ousou e chegou na casa de Tamsyn logo após uma da manhã. Emmett abriu sua própria porta e tinha saído quando ela chegou a ele. Ele cambaleou, como se perdesse seu centro de equilíbrio.

Puxando seu braço em volta dos seus ombros, ela começou a caminhar com ele para a porta. Esta se escancarou antes deles alcançarem o primeiro degrau. Nathan, que Ria conheceu durante o turno dele na casa dos seus pais, saiu, seguido por Tamsyn.

A curandeira estava vestindo uma bata no estilo quimono de um vívido azul, mas eram seus olhos que roubavam a cena, brilho da noite na escuridão.

—O que aconteceu?— Ela perguntou, parando na frente de Emmett.

Lágrimas fluíram abaixo no rosto de Ria. — Eu gritei bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Isto é tudo? — Erguendo suas mãos, a curandeira as colocou gentilmente sobre os ouvidos de Emmett.. — Não demorará para curar. Ele ficará supersensível por uma semana, mas depois disso, sua audição voltará ao normal.

Ria sentiu Emmett apertar seus ombros, seus olhos já parecendo mais limpos. Mas ela não respirou facilmente até que Tamsyn recuou suas mãos e disse,

— Pronto.

Emmett girou para Ria. —O que foi isto?

— Uma aranha, — ela admitiu, envergonhada. — Pequenina, minúscula.

— Medo de aranhas, fofura? — Ele a envolveu em seu abraço.

— Muito. — Seus olhos encontraram os de Tamsyn. — Obrigada.

— Sem problema. — Tocando a face de Ria gentilmente, ela pegou a toalha úmida que Nathan lhe alcançou. — Para o sangue.

Quando Ria aceitou o pano suave com um murmúrio de obrigado, Nathan apontou sua cabeça em direção a casa. — Eu deixarei a porta aberta se vocês quiserem entrar.

— Não. — Emmett abanou sua cabeça. — Eu tenho que levar Ria para casa.

O casal entrou com um aceno. Estendendo-se para cima, Ria limpou de leve o sangue com mãos cuidadosas. Emmett inclinou sua cabeça e a deixou fazer o que ela precisava. Só quando seu rosto estava limpo ele tomou a toalha e a jogou no capô do carro. — Você vai olhar para mim algum momento logo?

Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Eu sinto tanto, Emmett.

— Ei, isso não foi tão ruim.— Ele levantou seu queixo, forçando-a a encontrar seu olhar.

— Doloroso, mas de outro modo não tão ruim.

A culpa ameaçava esmagá-la. Então ela pegou um vislumbre em seu olhar. — Emmett, se eu não amasse você tanto, eu lhe mataria agora mesmo.

Seus olhos se obscureceram entre um segundo e o próximo. — O que você disse?

Foi então quando ela percebeu que havia entregado tudo. Com seu coração em sua garganta, ela tragou. — Eu disse que eu amo você.

Emmett cobriu sua bochecha com sua mão, aqueles olhos surpreendentes, selvagens tornando-se impossivelmente mais selvagens. — Diga isto novamente.

Ela fez.

O sorriso de Emmett foi lento, possessivo, brilhante. — Eu amo você, também, fofura.

Os lábios dela estremeceram. Lançando seus braços ao redor ele, ela o deixou levantá-la e beijar o ar em volta dela. Algum momento depois ele disse, — Você é minha companheira. Acha que pode lidar com isto?

Era difícil falar com seu coração explodindo. — Acha que você pode lidar comigo?

— Enquanto você for gentil comigo.

E ela soube que ele iria provocá-la sobre isto pelo o resto de suas vidas. Seu sorriso quase rasgou seu rosto, ela estava encantada com a ideia.

**EPÍLOGO**

Claro que Dorian paquerou descaradamente com Ria na cerimônia de seu casamento com Emmett

Formalidade. Mas Emmett não levou adiante a ameaça de estripar o rapaz mais novo. Porque Ria era sua agora, e Dorian, como todo outro homem dos DarkRiver, preferiria morrer que cruzar esta linha.

Seu leopardo sorriu com indulgência quando o soldado loiro dançou rodopiando com a companheira de Emmett, então capturou sua feição sorridente. Seus olhos encontraram os de Emmett acima do ombro de Dorian e ela o soprou-lhe um beijo. Sorridente, ele decidiu que havia compartilhado sua companheira o bastante. — Vá achar outra parceira, loirinho.

Dorian liberou Ria com um triste sorriso. — Mas eu gosto da sua fofura. — Desviando do golpe de Emmett, ele foi embora com um sorriso convencido.

— Seu bando é sempre assim? — Ria perguntou, olhando-o, seus braços em volta da cintura dele.

— Louco?

— Isto, também. Mas tão ... família.

— Aham. O bando é família.

Uma franzida entre suas sobrancelhas. — Como ficarão meus pais, avó, meus irmãos, Amber, e Joy - eles serão excluídos agora?

— Eles são família, também, — ele disse a ela. — Às vezes, eles poderiam desejar que não fossem.

Rindo, ele dirigiu seu olhar para onde as coitadas Amber e Joy estavam sendo cuidadas.— Os changelings não estava tocando nem a mãe nem o bebê, mas era óbvio que eles queriam. Então Ria notou o lindo cobertor de bebê feito à mão sendo entregue para Amber. Sua cunhada pareceu aturdida ... logo antes de um sorriso lento formando-se sobre seu rosto.

— Nós gostamos de crianças, — Emmett sussurrou em sua orelha.

Aconchegando-se nele, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para sussurrar de volta. — Eu, também.

Ele a abraçou apertado.

— Como você demorou tanto para me achar? — Ela perguntou.

— Estupidez. — Um beliscão na sua orelha. — Mas agora que eu tenho você, eu nunca a deixarei ir.

Ria sorriu e beijou a borda de sua mandíbula. — Quem diz que eu o deixaria?

Rindo, Emmett a levantou e a rodopiou em círculos vertiginosos. Ria encontrou os olhos da sua avó a meio caminho da primeira rotação. Miaoling estava reunida com os jovens, mas seu sorriso era só para Ria. E Ria soube que sua avó entendia.

Emmett era para ela. Para sempre. Não importa o que.

É, ela pensou, olhando abaixo nos olhos de felino em jovial brincadeira, perfeito.

_**A Gazeta de São Francisco **_

_**1 de janeiro de 2073 **_

_**RONDA DA CIDADE **_

_**Um Novo Vento **_

Parece que certas declarações feitas nesta coluna no ano passado foram precipitadas ao extremo. De acordo com cada pessoa que nós falamos durante nossa pesquisa para a coluna de hoje, o poder real em São Francisco não é mais visto nas mãos de nossos representantes eleitos, mas com um grupo de leopardos changelings. Talvez são estes felinos quem deveriam estar sentados no governo local?

Lucas Hunter, o alfa DarkRiver, tido isto para dizer quando eu expus a questão para ele:

— Nós não temos nenhum desejo de estar no poder. Mas nós consideramos São Francisco nossa casa - e nós tomamos as ameaças para esta casa, e para as pessoas dentro dela, muito seriamente.

Bravo, Sr. Hunter. Até onde concerne a este repórter, DarkRiver tem provado ambos, sua determinação e seu direito, para assegurar a cidade. São Francisco é inequivocamente uma cidade de leopardos.

FIM

1 NR:Tomei a liberdade de usar esta expressão equivalente. No original "Talk about the big, fat charcoaled pot calling the kettle black" – algo como "Falando sobre o grande, panela queimada chamando a chaleira preta"

53


End file.
